Entre les mains de Thanos
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE AVENGERS 1. Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute. (classé M pour la violence)
1. Et si mourir n'était pas le pire ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce premier chapitre, Loki pense mourir mais se réveille prisonnier de Thanos.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Entre les mains de Thanos**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Et si mourir n'était pas le pire ?**_

Loki était suspendu dans le vide après avoir été propulsé hors du Bifrost par l'explosion déclenchée par son frère en détruisant le pont arc en ciel Il s'était rattrapé à la lance que tenait aussi Thor, lui-même retenu par une cheville par Odin.

Lorsque la réponse de son père claqua comme un coup de fouet, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais l'amour de ce père qui ne le considérait pas comme étant à la hauteur, le cœur du jeune homme se brisa. Lui restait-il une raison de vivre après tout ça ? Non, pas vraiment… Il voulait que son père l'aime, qu'il lui dise qu'il était fier de lui, mais cela ne viendrait pas… Tout était perdu… Alors, Loki frémit. Thor comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et hurla pour tenter de le retenir, mais sa décision était prise et le jeune homme lâcha le sceptre. Son corps fut happé par le vide et il tomba sans un cri pendant que Thor hurlait pour lui, à la fois désespéré et terrifié d'assister à la mort de son frère… son petit frère qu'il aimait et dont il ne comprenait toujours pas les derniers actes.

...

La chute fut longue, bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Sa tête se mit à tourner et la douleur qu'il ressentit le priva de son souffle et le plongea dans le noir. C'était donc cela mourir ? Ce brouillard douloureux qui l'entourait et le ferait souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer et que son cœur s'arrête… Loki s'arqua de douleur, regrettant presque que Thor ne l'ai pas tué plutôt que devoir endurer ce qu'il subissait… Son frère ne l'aurait pas autant fait souffrir et le noir n'aurait pas été aussi oppressant.

Mais tout ne se termina pas comme le jeune dieu l'avait prévu. Le noir ne fut pas la fin, pire, il ne fut que le début de la souffrance. Son corps heurta violemment une surface dure et le craquement de ses os, le ramena à la conscience. La douleur se diffusa dans tout son corps, lui arrachant des gémissements de souffrance qu'il ne put retenir. Il avait tellement mal… Ses poumons ne lui donnaient pas assez d'air et le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir asphyxié lorsqu'une ombre se pencha au-dessus de lui… Une ombre menaçante dont la main l'empoigna fermement en ricanant.

\- Qu'avons-nous là ?

...

Loki ne se rappela pas vraiment de la suite, ni de comment il se retrouva propulsé dans une pièce sombre et froide avec les mains attachées dans le dos… Une pièce dont les fenêtres donnaient sur les étoiles. Il était dans un vaisseau spatial, un gigantesque vaisseau spatial, aménagé en partie dans un astéroïde. Un frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il tentait de faire appel à sa magie pour soulager son corps blessé. Il était faible, épuisé et perdu… Il souffrait, mais il ne devait pas le montrer… Le danger planait autour de lui… Il devait essayer de réfléchir, mais il se sentait tellement affaibli. Loki gémit. Il eut du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et il frémit en tentant de se redresser. Loki continuait à se dire qu'il était en danger et le jeune homme ne pouvait affronter le danger à genoux sur le sol. Il devait se redresser. Il gémit et au prix d'un effort presque démesuré, il parvint à se relever. Une silhouette massive se planta devant lui… Une silhouette dont la carrure faisait trois fois la sienne. L'homme ressemblait à un géant à la peau violette et aux yeux sombres et cruels. Il dévisagea Loki et sa main lui empoigna le menton.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Le jeune dieu lui fit un léger sourire décidant de ne pas se laisser impressionner par cet inconnu.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre ?

\- Parce que tu es sur mon vaisseau.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être serais-ce à vous de vous présenter ?

Le géant rugit et serra plus fort le menton du jeune homme qui eu la désagréable impression qu'il était capable de lui briser la mâchoire d'un simple claquement de doigts.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux, misérable petit avorton, mais soit, sache que je suis Thanos, le plus puissant Titan de toute la galaxie. Je travaille à l'équilibre de l'univers en régulant la prolifération des formes de vies grouillantes et répugnantes.

Loki frémit en voyant la lueur de folie dans le regard de son hôte. Il était malsain et démoniaque.

\- Alors, misérable poussière, qui es-tu ?

Loki frémit. Réguler les formes de vies à travers l'espace… La peur lui oppressa soudainement la poitrine. Il y avait tant de folie en lui qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait lui répondre. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Réguler ? Tuer ? Sa réponse pourrait entraîner des résultats catastrophiques pour les siens et le jeune homme ne voulait pas ça… surtout pas… même après ce qui venait de se passer, même s'il avait mal et qu'il était épuisé. Que pouvait-il bien lui faire à part le tuer ? Ce n'était pas si grave, puisque que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu en lâchant Gunnir, mourir… Tuer le monstre… Et juste mourir pour ne plus souffrir…

\- Réponds !

Loki gémit sous la force de sa poigne, mais ne répondit pas. Thanos frémit de rage et donna un violent coup à l'estomac du jeune homme. Sous la force du choc, Loki fut projeté et heurta violemment le mur avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol devant le titan. Il haleta pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, mais Thanos ne le laissa pas se reprendre et le frappa brutalement à coup de pied. Loki se plia en deux, s'écroulant à moitié sur le sol et le titan le cramponna par les cheveux pour le forcer à se redresser pour le regarder.

\- Tu es prêt à mourir pour un simple nom ?

Loki frémit. Il avait du mal à respirer… Ses poumons ne semblaient pas fonctionner normalement. Il souffrait. Sa tête martelait. Thanos ne le laissa pas se reprendre et lui donna un coup de poing au visage qui le plaqua au sol. Loki gémit et sentit la grosse main le cramponner de nouveau.

\- Je ne tuerai pas les tiens si tu me dis ton nom.

Loki trembla doucement, sûr qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne devait pas le croire… Thanos frémit de rage…

\- Crois-tu que de ne pas me répondre causera ta mort ? Tu n'as aucune idée de que ce je peux te faire avant de te tuer…

Sa main se posa sur l'une de ses épaules et la pressa fermement. Loki se cabra sous l'effet de la douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'il était capable de lui broyer les os sans le moindre effort. Rapidement, son épaule le fit souffrir à hurler, mais il serra les dents, tentant de le défier jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre résonne à ses oreilles. Un craquement qui lui arracha un cri de douleur pendant que sa vision se fit floue. Thanos sourit.

\- Regarde ce qui tu m'as forcé à faire !

Thanos relâcha Loki qui s'écroula sur le côté, respirant bruyamment. Thanos le surplomba de toute sa haute, posant un pied sur sa poitrine qu'il se mit à compresser.

\- Alors ? Ce nom ?

Loki gémit, chercha son souffle, sentit son corps sur le point de céder et frémit. Non, au final, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas tout de suite, pas avant d'avoir expliqué ce qu'il ressentait à Thor… Thor qui allait venir le chercher. Alors, il rassembla ses dernières forces et murmura dans un souffle pour s'éviter d'autres coups sur son corps déjà malmené.

\- Je suis Loki, fils d'Odin, prince héritier d'Asgard.

\- Loki Odinson, répéta Thanos en souriant et en retirant son pied de la poitrine du jeune homme qui prit une grande inspiration. Voilà qui est très intéressant. Je connais la réputation de tes pouvoirs. Je crois que tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

\- A quoi faire ? Demanda Loki effrayé et épuisé.

\- A remettre de l'ordre dans l'univers et à détruire ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre mission.

Loki frémit. Oui, il y avait de la folie en lui et cela terrifia le jeune dieu qui murmura.

\- Non, jamais… Tuez-moi… Je ne ferais rien pour vous.

\- Oh si petit prince ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, crois-moi, tu vas m'aider !

Thanos finit sa phrase par un grand coup de poing qui toucha Loki à la joue, déchirant sa pommette gauche. Les yeux du jeune homme luttèrent le temps d'un battement de cils pour rester ouverts, mais il perdit son combat et murmura en perdant connaissance.

\- Thor…

Thanos se redressa en souriant et se tourna vers Ebony Maw.

\- Mets-le en cellule.

\- Avons-nous vraiment besoin de lui ?

\- Bien plus que tu ne le penses…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	2. Personne ne m'a jamais dit non

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 2ème chapitre, encore affaibli, Loki tente de continuer à résister pendant que Thanos lui explique ce qu'il attend de lui.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Personne ne m'a jamais dit non_**

Quand Loki entrouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur le dos dans une cellule dont le froid le saisit, ce qui était paradoxal. Comment pouvait-il avoir froid ? Lui qui n'avait jamais eu froid et qui devait cela à son côté Jotun. Ce n'était pas normal. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Sa respiration était saccadée et difficile. Chaque mouvement de sa poitrine lui entraînait des douleurs presque insoutenables. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts et son visage se crispait de douleur pendant qu'il tremblait toujours un peu plus.

Le seul avantage était que ses mains avaient été détachées, alors, il puisa au fond de lui la force de lever le bras droit et déposa ses doigts qui tremblaient de plus en plus sur son épaule gauche brisée. Comme il avait mal… Comme sa respiration se faisait irrégulière à cause de ses tremblements et de ses crispations de douleur. Le jeune homme gémit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Père…

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure étouffé par les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge de plus en plus. Devant toute la douleur qui le déchirait de l'intérieur et malgré ce qu'il avait fait ou dit, le jeune homme ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, retrouver les siens.

\- Heimdall… Ramène-moi… Heimdall…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Loki qui murmura encore plus faiblement pendant qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait finir par céder.

\- Je veux mourir sur Asgard…

\- Oh, mais tu ne vas pas mourir petit prince, lui répliqua une voix qui le glaça jusqu'aux os.

Loki frémit, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour tourner la tête sur la droite, découvrant Ebony Maw qui l'observait avec un air sadique qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

\- S'il vous plaît… Non… Murmura Loki dont la voix tremblait autant que le corps blessé.

\- Allons, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal… Nous voulons juste apprendre à te connaître.

Le jeune homme blessé sentit la panique l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait se relever, mais il était bien trop faible. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'il retomba à la renverse sur le dos devant le regard amusé d'Ebony Maw.

\- Que comptes-donc tu essayer de faire dans ton état ?

Loki frémit, parvenant dans un effort qui lui parut presque irréalisable sur le moment à maîtriser ses tremblements. Son regard vert se fit dur et il répondit d'une voix qui se voulait ferme et forte.

\- Je vais sortir d'ici… Et je vous enverrez tous en Enfer.

Prononcer ces quelques mots fut un tel effort que Loki ferma les yeux pour tenter de contrôler la douleur en puisant dans sa magie. Le ricanement qui émana de la bouche de Maw le glaça et le força à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

\- Oh non, petit prince, tu vas rester un long moment avec nous.

Son ton était si sadique que Loki sentit une boule se nouer au creux de son estomac. Il se sentait tellement faible. Comment pourrait-il combattre les monstres qui l'entouraient ? Ses forces déclinèrent et il ne parvint plus à se maîtriser, se remettant à trembler de douleur devant le regard amusé de son geôlier. Sa peur monta d'un cran quand il se rapprocha de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il n'en avait pas la force. Sans qu'il ne le cherche, ses pensées firent apparaître un visage devant ses yeux…

\- Thor… Viens me chercher…

\- Allons, ricana Ebony Maw en écoutant le faible murmure s'échapper de ses lèvres. Personne ne peut venir te chercher ici ! Par contre, connais-tu les chitauris ?

Loki frémit. Non, il ne les connaissait pas et dans son état, il n'avait pas envie de les connaître. Ebony Maw s'écarta, laissant le passage à un humanoïde drapée dans une longue robe à capuche noir et dont le visage était dissimulé par un masque. Cet autre alien s'approcha du jeune homme.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il me connaisse, mais nous allons faire connaissance rapidement.

Loki frémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Non…

\- Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix, lui répondit le chitauri en s'agenouillant derrière sa tête.

Ebony Maw nota la panique du jeune dieu gravement blessé quand son allié rapprocha ses mains aux longs doigts de son visage. Le briser serait bien plus facile que Thanos le pensait.

Il ne savait pas à quel point cette idée serait fausse. Loki avait peur, il était même terrifié, mais il refusait de céder. Quand il vit l'autre approcher ses mains de lui, il tenta de maîtriser ses émotions, mais un tremblement le parcourut malgré lui. Le chitauri plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes.

\- Voyons ce que nous pouvons apprendre.

Loki se cambra. Non, il sentait que cet autre alien, ce chitauri, comme venait de l'appeler Maw voulait entrer dans sa tête, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il était prêt à tout pour ça. Il fit appel aux forces qui lui restaient pour tenter de le bloquer, mais cela ne suffit pas… Il était trop faible et une douleur de plus en plus forte se diffusa dans sa tête. Loki frémit. Il était habitué au mal de tête, mais là, c'était autre chose. La douleur augmentait et un léger cri lui échappa. L'autre ne faisait pas que le torturer, il le sentait fouiller en lui, chercher dans ses souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais et plus il s'enfonçait dans son esprit, plus la douleur augmentait. Loki était épuisé. Il avait mal et l'autre ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Comme il eu l'impression qu'il aimait le torturer… Des images de sa famille s'imposèrent brutalement à son esprit. Cela ne venait pas de lui, mais de son bourreau. Loki laissa échapper un cri de douleur pendant que son corps s'arqua pour lui échapper. Non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'ils comprennent à quel point, ils étaient importants… à quel point, il les aimait, malgré tout… Il devait l'empêcher… Il devait…

Loki poussa un nouveau cri de douleur. Un cri qui brûla ses dernières forces, ouvrant un abîme noir dans lequel il plongea, perdant connaissance entre les mains de ses bourreaux.

Le chitauri parut contrarié et tourna la tête vers Maw.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne faisons que commencer…

...

De manière assez paradoxale, lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, il fut étonné de ne plus ressentir de douleur. C'était si étrange. Lui qui avait eu l'impression de mourir sous les mains de cette autre créature qui avait plongé dans ses souvenirs. Un frémissement parcourut son corps et il porta la main à son épaule, étonné de ne plus sentir ses os brisé.

\- Je sais comment réparer les corps avant de me remettre à les briser, lui répondit une voix grave et effrayante.

Loki sursauta et dans un geste dont il ne se sentait pas capable, il se redressa brusquement pour se retrouver sur ses jambes. Il chancela à l'arrière et se rattrapa au mur contre lequel il laissa son corps s'appuyer. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, trop vite et Thanos s'amusa de sa panique.

\- Allons, ai-je dit que j'allais te tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramener un objet.

\- Un objet ?

\- Oui. Quelque chose de spécial. Le cube cosmique.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas un coursier, lui lança Loki.

Thanos sourit. Se rapprochant un peu plus du jeune dieu qu'il dépassait de toute sa taille de Titan.

\- Non, tu es mieux que ça. Tu es Loki d'Asgard et là-bas, il te considère comme un dieu.

\- Un dieu ? Midgard ? Demanda Loki pendant que son esprit travaillait aussi vite que possible.

\- La Terre, Midgard… Elle a bien des noms cette planète, mais c'est bien cela.

Loki frémit. La Terre. Cette planète qui avait tant changé son frère. Un frère qu'il avait épargné pour qu'il revienne sur Asgard et le tue, éradiquant avec lui le dernier jotun, puisque Loki aurait détruit les autres avec le Bifrost. Mais Thor avait changé, il n'était plus que ce guerrier arrogant et belliqueux… Il était autre chose et il n'avait pas pu le tuer… Pourtant, à ce moment précis, le jeune homme aurait préféré la mort.

Thanos se rapprocha.

\- Alors, iras-tu me ramener cet objet ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas de maître, répondit Loki sur un ton tranché.

\- Mauvaise réponse, répondit Thanos pendant que son immense main se plaqua sur son cou, l'étranglant à moitié.

Loki cramponna sa main pour le faire lâcher, mais le Titan le leva du sol en plaquant son dos contre la paroi et en l'étouffant doucement.

\- Je sais que tu le feras.

\- Non, parvint à articuler dans un souffle Loki.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, lui répliqua Thanos avant de le lâcher.

Loki retomba lourdement assis sur le sol, portant les mains à son cou pendant qu'il cherchait à reprendre de l'air.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais dit non, tu ne seras pas une exception petit prince.

Tout en respirant bruyamment, Loki sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine, un frisson qui tenta de l'avertir que le pire ne faisait que commencer, mais il ne céderait pas… Jamais…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	3. Est-ce que les dieux meurent aussi ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 3ème chapitre, Loki comprend que chaque rébellion lui coûtera, même la plus infime.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Est-ce que les dieux meurent aussi ?**_

Loki était assis sur le sol de sa cellule, la tête appuyée à l'arrière contre la paroi et les yeux clos. Sa respiration légèrement saccadée venait des sanglots qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser, tellement le jeune homme avait compris ce qu'il l'attendait. Il était quand même étonné par le répit que venait de lui accorder son tortionnaire alors qu'il l'avait torturé sans relâche depuis… Depuis ? … Loki frémit et trembla légèrement. Mauvais signe… Il avait déjà perdu la notion du temps… En même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant quand on se trouvait à bord d'un vaisseau de cette ampleur, perdu quelque part au fin fond de l'espace et que les tortures qu'on vous infligeait presque sans répit, vous menez à l'inconscience lorsque le corps ne pouvait plus tenir.

Loki frémit, tentant de profiter de ce petit moment de calme pour utiliser sa magie et améliorer son état en diminuant la douleur qui le consumait lentement. Il avait besoin de retrouver des forces pour essayer de se sortir de là… de retrouver ses forces ou d'avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Heimdall… Murmura faiblement le jeune dieu. Je t'en prie… Ramène-moi… Heimdall…

Loki se tut, attendant avec espoir pendant quelques secondes, retenant même son faible souffle, mais rien ne se produisit. Son cœur se serra pendant qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Père… Je vous en supplie… Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs… Je suis prêt à payer s'il le faut… Je veux juste rentrer à la maison… Père…

Le jeune homme se tut une nouvelle fois attendant quelque chose, un message, un signe, mais rien ne se produisit. Alors, il ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes. Pour le moment, il était seul… et il le méritait… Comment pouvait-il croire que les siens se souciaient encore de lui après ce qu'il avait fait ?... Odin n'était pas comme ça, il ne pardonnait pas facilement la trahison… Il l'avait rejeté sur ce pont et il refusait d'entendre ces suppliques, le condamnant à une punition encore pire que la mort. Loki laissa couler une larme.

\- Pardon…

Le bruit du loquet de la porte, le fit sursauter et ramena Loki à la réalité. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se jugea assez fort pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il se cala quand même contre le mur, se rendant compte que ses jambes tremblaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La douleur avait presque disparu pour le moment, à moins qu'il en soit arrivé à ne plus la sentir, tellement elle lui vrillait la poitrine, mais il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas pris de repos depuis… depuis… depuis cette expédition ratée avec son frère sur Jotunheim… Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, un trophée de plus qu'on n'avait pas osé enfermer dans les caves… Loki frémit… Il aurait aimé dormir, prendre quelques heures de sommeil réel et réparateur… Ses pensées divaguèrent… Il aurait aimé s'endormir dans les bras de Frigga… Elle aurait veillé sur lui, elle l'aurait protégé… Penser à sa mère lui fit mal… Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever son air déçu et choqué quand Thor était revenu au palais, quand elle l'avait compris… Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, surtout pas à elle…

Loki frémit… Mon dieu, ce n'était même plus de la fatigue, il était totalement exténué. Il lui était si difficile de tenir sur ses jambes. Il aurait été si simple de se rallonger et de fermer les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas ici, pas avec cette menace constante qui planait au-dessus de lui.

La porte se déverrouilla et un étrange alien qu'il n'avait pas encore vu entra. Il avait la peau grise, une longue tunique sombre avec une cape à capuche ornée d'un tour de tête doré et hérissé. Il tenait une arme, croisement entre un glaive et une lance. Son regard sombre et perçant se posa sur le jeune dieu.

\- Ainsi, c'est toi son nouveau jouet.

Loki parvint à réprimer un frémissement et la colère qui allait avec. Il n'était pas un jouet. Son père l'avait considéré comme cela pendant trop longtemps, il ne laisserait pas ce monstre le traiter comme tel.

\- Je suis Loki, prince héritier d'Asgard, persifla le jeune homme en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Oui… Je sais que tu es un prince, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tes sujets aient une très grande envie de te revoir.

Loki dut se trahir, car son expression fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

\- A moins que tu ne crois encore qu'ils vont venir… Oui… C'est cela… Tu as encore de l'espoir.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et l'alien se rapprocha. Il se planta devant lui, son haleine fétide parvenant jusqu'à lui.

\- Ecoute-moi bien… Je suis Corvus Glaive, fils de Thanos, membre de l'Ordre Noir… Depuis des décennies, j'écume l'espace à ses côtés. Je l'aide à remplir sa tâche. Je tue les faibles pour que les forts survivent… Des espoirs comme le tient j'en ai vu des centaines… Des gens qui se pensait assez malin pour s'enfuir, assez aimé pour être sauvé, mais au final, tu sais ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

Loki ne dit rien et Corvus sourit.

\- Ils ont cédé… Ils se sont brisés ou ils se sont soumis. Alors abandonne tout espoir et évite-toi de souffrir.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ces gens, murmura Loki en fixant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, le déstabilisant un peu. Je suis un dieu…

Corvus fut troublé par la réponse du jeune homme et tenta de lui faire baisser les yeux, mais Loki ne céda pas, gardant son regard émeraude braqué dans le sien. L'alien frémit, mais se reprit en murmurant avec un grand sourire.

\- Et est-ce que les dieux meurent aussi ?

Loki tenta de faire un geste en comprenant la menace, mais il était trop tard. La pointe de la lance de Corvus s'enfonça dans son ventre, lui arrachant un grand cri de douleur pendant qu'il s'affaissa un peu en avant. Le fils de Thanos sourit et le repoussa. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol et ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa blessure.

\- Oui… Je pense que même les dieux meurent, asgardien, alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu dis !

Dans le dos de Corvus, Proxima Midnight passa la porte pour rejoindre son époux. Elle découvrit le blessé, étendu sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même et fronça les sourcils.

\- Père le voulait en bonne santé pour l'interroger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je n'aime pas qu'on me défie… Et puis, nous pouvons bien nous amuser un peu nous aussi…

Étendu sur le sol, luttant contre son hémorragie comme il le pouvait, Loki frémit… S'amuser… Voilà donc la manière dont ils avaient de s'amuser… La douleur était si violente… Ses mains tremblaient et le noir l'appelait de nouveau… S'amuser… Lui qui avait si mal… Lui qui sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus faiblement… S'amuser… La douleur se diffusait dans tout son corps. Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter son hémorragie. Il allait se vider de son sang… Et ses pensées le ramenèrent toujours au même endroit.

\- Père… Pardonnez-moi… Je veux rentrer… Heimdall…

Avec un dernier spasme, Loki perdit connaissance. Ebony Maw pénétra dans la pièce et prit lui aussi un air courroucé.

\- Personne ne vous avez dit de faire du zèle, ça va être à moi de réparer cela maintenant !

D'un geste de la main, il fit léviter le corps inerte de Loki qu'il emmena avec lui sans attendre une réponse de la part des autres enfants du Grand Titan.

...

Un long gémissement plaintif se noua dans la gorge de Loki quand il ouvrit les yeux. Le jeune homme était étendu sur une table dans une autre pièce du vaisseau. La douleur lui déclencha un tremblement et fit apparaître Ebony Maw au-dessus de lui. Il souriait… Mon Dieu que Loki n'aimait pas ce sourire, lui qui avait tellement mal.

\- Bien… Tu es vivant… C'est mieux ainsi. Je suis désolé, mais vois-tu, il ne faut pas provoquer mon frère…

Loki eu un léger sourire.

\- La famille, marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Oui, les liens, les sentiments, tout ça s'est surfait, tu ne penses pas ?

Le jeune dieu ne répondit rien… La mention du mot « frère » le renvoya au sien, quelque part à Asgard. Est-ce que Thor savait qu'il était là ? Qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Est-ce qu'il le cherchait ? C'était ridicule… Pourquoi viendrait-il le chercher, lui qui avait voulu le tuer ? … Non… Loki n'avait jamais voulu tuer Thor, sinon il aurait ordonné au Destructeur de le désintégrer et pas seulement de le frapper, lui offrant une mort en martyr qui allait lui rendre son pouvoir… Non… Loki se devait d'être réaliste. Ce n'était pas Thor qu'il avait voulu tuer, c'était lui… Juste lui… Le monstre… Le monstre qu'ils allaient bien finir par tuer, tellement il avait mal…

Sa main tremblante se porta sur son ventre, entraînant un sourire plus grand à Ebony Maw.

\- Ne cherche pas, ta blessure est guérie…

\- Guérie ? Pensa Loki. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Maw sourit.

\- Tu ne trouves pas cela magnifique de pouvoir soigner une blessure, mais de savoir conserver la douleur ?

Loki frémit. C'était donc ça… Son tortionnaire avait soigné la plaie, réparé son corps, mais il avait laissé la souffrance et, à son sourire, cela semblait lui plaire plus que de raison.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi il est si important de pouvoir conserver la douleur ?

Loki tenta une réponse qu'il ne put formuler à cause d'un pic de douleur qui le força à se cabrer en deux pendant que sa main se plaquait sur son ventre. Ebony Maw sembla si heureux de le voir souffrir.

\- Parce que la douleur nous donne des sujets dociles et bien plus faciles à briser.

Loki frémit et serra les dents, parvenant à murmurer

\- Je sais encaisser la douleur.

Ebony Maw sourit plus grand.

\- Oui, ça c'est ce que tout le monde pense au début.

Loki frémit tellement son ton était glacial et dénué de sentiment, mais quand il s'écarta, la peur commença à le saisir à la vue de l'Autre, celui dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui l'avait déjà tellement fait souffrir en s'immisçant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Et puis après, ils découvrent ce que c'est de ressentir vraiment de la douleur…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	4. Il n'y a plus personne pour t'aimer

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 4ème chapitre, les sbires de Thanos tentent de briser mentalement et physiquement leur prisonnier, mais Loki ne semble pas décider à céder.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Il n'y a plus personne pour t'aimer**_

Loki poussa un cri de douleur qui manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance, quelques fractions de secondes avant que l'Autre ne le relâche en marmonnant de sa voix désincarnée.

\- Comme tes souvenirs sont remplis de moment intéressants et douloureux, de pensées pour ta famille. As-tu seulement conscience qu'ils te détestent et que tous sont heureux que tu te retrouves ici à souffrir ?

Le jeune homme haleta. La douleur l'empêchait de respirer et de se concentrer, mais même embrumé et à bout, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui hurler que c'était faux, que sa famille ne le détestait pas parce que lui les aimait… La haine ne pouvait pas être la réponse à l'amour… Il s'était senti trahi, perdu, mais, il n'avait jamais cessé de les aimer. Il n'avait pas pu tuer Thor, il avait été pris de panique lorsque Odin était tombé à ses pieds, totalement terrorisé à l'idée que sa colère ait pu faire suffisamment mal à son père pour qu'il s'effondre… Lui à qui il tenait tellement… Non… Odin l'avait ramené pour l'utiliser comme un pion, mais il ne l'avait pas fait… Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il l'aimait un peu, non ? Moins que Thor, mais au moins un peu ?

\- Tu te voiles la face, jotun… Lui répliqua l'Autre.

Loki frémit… Comme il détestait quand ce monstre lisait dans ses pensées… C'était lui qui le faisait habituellement, même involontairement, mais c'était lui… Alors le subir était si désagréable, surtout qu'il se sentait de plus en plus faible et désarmé. Il avait mal, faim et froid… Froid… Cela n'était pas normal… Loki n'avait jamais froid, un héritage de sa vraie nature… Mais là, étendu sur cette table, pieds et poings liés, incapable de bouger ou de se défendre, il avait froid… Le jeune homme se demanda soudainement si ce froid venait de l'extérieur ou de son cœur, ce qui entraîna un sarcasme de son bourreau.

\- Tu commences à comprendre… Il n'y a plus personne pour t'aimer ! Les gens qui t'ont élevé t'ignorent et te détestent… Sinon, ils seraient déjà là, tu ne crois pas… Ce frère que tu aimes et que tu envies à la fois, où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là pour te sauver ?

\- Il viendra…

\- Sais-tu seulement depuis combien de temps tu es là ? Un mois ? C'est long, n'est-ce pas ? Ils t'ont abandonné, car ils se moquent de toi ! Et tu as tué ton père biologique ! Plus personne ne se soucie de ce qu'il peut t'arriver ! Tu n'es qu'une quantité négligeable ! Tu es seul !

\- Non, murmura Loki, combattant cette idée qui lui déchirait le cœur en deux et faisait remonter ses larmes.

\- Bien sûr que si… Ils t'ont poussé ! Ils t'ont jeté du pont arc-en-ciel pour se débarrasser de toi.

\- Non… C'est faux… C'est moi, juste moi… J'ai lâché… J'étais fatigué… J'ai lâché…

\- Non, ils t'ont poussé… Ton père, ton frère… Ils ont fait en sorte que tu lâches.

\- Non, Thor ne voulait pas que je fasse ça… Il a voulu me retenir… Il voulait me sauver !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Regarde donc la vérité !

L'Autre posa ses mains sur la tête de Loki, plongeant dans ses souvenirs en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le jeune homme se cambra, tentant de le repousser. Il savait ce que ce monstre tentait de faire… Il voulait entrer dans sa tête… Il voulait altérer ses souvenirs, lui faire croire que Thor l'avait poussé, mais Loki savait que c'était faux… Il avait vu la terreur dans les yeux de son frère au moment où il avait pris sa décision… Il avait entendu son cri… Il avait vu ses larmes… Thor aurait voulu le retenir, il aurait voulu le sauver, mais l'Autre pressa plus fort le crâne du jeune homme en hurlant.

\- Il a essayé de te tuer ! Il t'a lâché !

Loki se cabra en hurlant de douleur. Manipuler ses souvenirs demandait une telle puissance à son bourreau qu'il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus… Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il était d'ailleurs à deux doigts de perdre connaissance lorsque Proxima entra dans la pièce. L'Autre relâcha la pression permettant à Loki de reprendre son souffle en haletant bruyamment. Une larme coula même le long de sa joue…

Le chitauri, agacé par l'intrusion se tourna vers la fille de Thanos qui ne prêta pas attention à son agacement.

\- Mon père veut le voir… maintenant !

Loki frémit… Thanos… Ce simple nom lui promettait plus de douleur que celle qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Pourtant, il était si épuisé… La tête lui tourna et il n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation, basculant une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience, abandonnant son corps malmené à ses bourreaux.

...

Sans ménagement, Cull Obsidian et Corvus Glaive empoignèrent Loki, chacun par un bras et les deux frères le jetèrent à genoux au pied du fauteuil de commandement de leur père. A côté du fauteuil se tenait une jeune femme à la peau verte qui détailla le blessé des pieds à la tête. Loki croisa son regard une fraction de seconde et fut étonné de ne pas voir de folie ou de haine dans ses yeux. Elle lui parut différente, mais il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment s'arrêter sur elle.

Les deux aliens lui avaient de nouveau attachés les mains dans le dos. Le jeune homme frémit. L'immobiliser était ridicule. Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il était bien incapable de se battre pour tenter de s'échapper. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Sa respiration était toujours rude et saccadée. Son crâne martelait, comme pris dans un étau à cause des tentatives répétées de l'Autre pour manipuler ses souvenirs et les détruire. Non, Loki n'était pas en mesure de se battre alors, se retrouver là, à genoux et les mains bloquées dans le dos lui renvoyait un sentiment d'impuissance qui le terrifiait. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre… Si jamais Thanos décidait de le tuer, il ne pourrait même pas tenter de se défendre… Mais, au final est-ce que c'était bien important ? Au moins, dans la mort, il aurait enfin la paix et le repos auquel il aspirait depuis qu'il était tombé entre leurs mains… Oui… Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose… Si sa famille ne voulait pas le revoir, la mort était de loin la chose la plus tentante qui se dessinait devant lui. Alors, il se redressa et sourit.

Avec ce sourire narquois et un brin moqueur qu'il affichait presque constamment. Un sourire qui déplut à Thanos qui fronça les sourcils et se leva de son fauteuil, dominant le jeune dieu de toute sa taille.

\- Je ne pense pas que ta situation soit propice à ce genre de sourire.

Loki soutint son regard, s'autorisant même un léger rire.

\- Si seulement tu savais…

Thanos se pencha sur Loki et le cramponna par les cheveux, tirant sa tête à l'arrière pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'effacerais ce sourire.

\- Tuez-moi, lui répliqua Loki en continuant de lui sourire.

\- Certainement pas, petit prince, lui répliqua Thanos sur un ton rempli de haine. Tu es ici pour me servir.

\- Jamais… Le défia Loki sur un ton sérieux… Je ne suis pas comme eux, ajouta le jeune homme en tournant les yeux vers Cull et Corvus. Je ne serais jamais votre esclave…

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, petit prince.

\- Commence à frapper, le défia Loki. Je sais encaisser.

Thanos frémit. Il avait l'habitude de briser les gens, mais là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être tombé sur un ennemi à sa hauteur, le briser serait un jeu amusant.

...

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Loki fut violemment jeté à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme roula sur le sol en gémissant doucement et Thanos, fou de rage, entra à sa suite.

\- Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir te le dire ! Personne ne me dit non, fils d'Odin !

\- Eh bien… J'imagine qu'il faut une première à tout, murmura Loki en se redressant doucement.

Mais Thanos frémit encore plus de rage et se rapprocha du jeune homme en hurlant.

\- Tu me dis non peut-être aujourd'hui, mais je sais que tu vas finir par accepter.

\- J'en doute !

\- Je tiens le pari !

Thanos posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Loki, celle qu'il lui avait déjà brisée avant de la soigner et se mit à la presser de toutes ses forces, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Faut-il que je recommence à te briser les os ?

\- Non… Murmura Loki.

\- Trop tard.

Le jeune dieu déjà affaibli par les semaines de tortures entre les mains de ces monstres, laissa échapper un long gémissement et se plia en deux pour tenter de le faire lâcher, mais Thanos pressa plus fort, si fort que les os de son épaule se rompirent une nouvelle fois avec un bruit sinistre de craquement qui arracha un grand cri au pauvre Loki.

Thanos le lâcha et le jeune dieu s'effondra sur le sol en haletant de douleur. La tête lui tournait et il était à deux doigts de perdre de nouveau connaissance. Thanos ricana en se penchant au-dessus de lui avec un air mauvais.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant, insecte asgardien ? J'ai le pouvoir de te briser les os un par un avant de les ressouder et de te les briser encore… Je suis persuadé que chaque fracture sera plus douloureuse que la précédente. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'ai connu pire…

\- Sinistre imbécile ! Rugit Thanos. Tu vas m'obéir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu vas m'obéir, même si je dois te briser tous les os un par un. J'ai tout mon temps… Je sais être patient, mais jusqu'à quel point pourra tenir ton corps ?

Thanos ponctua sa phrase en écrasant sous son pied l'épaule brisée de Loki qui poussa un dernier cri de douleur avant de perdre connaissance. Le Titan Fou le regarda en souriant avant de se tourner vers Ebony Maw.

\- Soigne-le ! Je veux qu'il soit en forme pour notre prochaine rencontre. J'aime les séances de torture qui dure longtemps… C'est tellement plus jouissif !

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	5. Faites que je ne me réveille pas

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 5ème chapitre, alors que Loki refuse toujours de céder, Thanos lui montre que tout ne fais que commencer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Faites que je ne me réveille pas**_

Loki ouvrit les yeux en frémissant et en se demandant depuis combien de temps il était étendu là, inerte. Le jeune homme était toujours dans la cellule dans laquelle l'avait jeté Thanos avant de lui briser de nouveau l'épaule comme on casse une brindille. Le souvenir de la douleur et de son impuissance à se protéger de ce monstre le frappa, mais quelque chose avait changé.

Oui, depuis la première fois depuis sa capture, il fut surpris de ne pas ressentir la douleur, que ce soit celle de ses os brisés ou du reste de son corps, comme si quelqu'un l'avait guéri…. Définitivement guéri… De moins pour le moment, ajouta-t-il en tentant de se redresser pour se mettre assis…

Après le discours d'Ebony Maw sur la douleur constante comme arme pour le soumettre, cela n'avait aucun sens, mais le jeune homme devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il allait bien… La douleur avait totalement disparue de son corps blessé, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Loki finit de se redresser pour se mettre à genoux. Ses mains étaient toujours attachées dans don dos et une chaîne l'empêchait de s'éloigner. Le jeune homme frémit. Non, pour le coup, cela n'était pas bon signe.

Son cerveau travaillait vite pour tenter de trouver une solution pour se sortir de là. On l'avait soigné et c'était peut-être une erreur, car il allait pouvoir utiliser sa magie à autre chose, même si cela lui paraissait si compliqué. Loki inspira et décida qu'il devait déjà commencer par arracher ses menottes.

Il allait tenter de les faire sauter lorsqu'il perçut des bruits dans le couloir. Il de figea. Des pas… On venait dans sa direction ! Le jeune dieu s'immobilisa, profitant du fait qu'il allait mieux pour utiliser ses sens. Les pas étaient légers, ce n'était ni Thanos, ni ce psychopathe de Corvus, ni même l'Autre qui avait décidé de ne pas lui donner son nom. En avait-il seulement un le maître de ces monstres qui agissaient plus comme des abeilles dans une ruche avec un seul cerveau que comme des êtres avec leur libre arbitre ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule et il comprit que la… Non, les personnes allaient entrer. Le jeune homme se redressa tout en restant à genoux sur le sol. Il se sentait bien, mais il n'était pas encore sûr de ses jambes et il était fatigué…

Deux silhouettes se glissèrent dans la cellule, deux femmes. L'une d'entre elle, à la peau bleue avait un regard dur et portait un plateau. Elle était suivie par celle à la peau verte qui l'observa en croisant les bras.

La première déposa le plateau devant lui. Il y avait une écuelle avec une sorte de purée qui ne paraissait pas forcément appétissante et un verre d'eau. Loki parut surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où ses tortionnaires lui avaient donnée à manger. De toute manière, il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait avalé quelque chose. Contrairement à Thor, il mangeait peu et son métabolisme lui permettait de tenir des jours entiers sans ressentir la faim, mais là… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait faim et soif. Il mordilla doucement et instinctivement ses lèvres craquelées. Oui, il avait soif… surtout soif…

La fille bleue le regarda avec un sourire teinté de mépris et un certains amusement.

\- Mange, il va te falloir des forces pour la suite.

\- Il faut me détacher. Je ne peux manger avec les mains dans le dos.

\- Tu rêves ! Ricana la jeune femme. Tu es censé être un magicien, alors, tu te débrouilles tout seul ! Au pire, fait comme une bête !

Loki lui adressa un regard sombre. Oui, il avait faim… Il avait soif, mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à agir comme un animal. Cela sembla amuser la jeune femme qui l'observa quelque seconde avant de se diriger vers la sortie en disant.

\- Tu viens Gamora ?

Gamora, c'est ainsi que s'appelait l'autre femme. Cette dernière redressa la tête vers la fille bleue.

\- Pars devant Nebula, je te rejoins.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules et sorti. Gamora attendit qu'elle soit partit avant de se rapprocher de Loki devant lequel, elle s'agenouilla avant de prendre le verre d'eau.

\- Je vais vous aider.

Elle fit mine de le porter à ses lèvres, mais Loki recula la tête. La jeune femme comprit et but une petite gorgée.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau.

Elle rapprocha de nouveau le gobelet des lèvres blanches et craquelés de Loki qui, cette fois se laissa faire, acceptant même qu'elle glisse une main sur sa nuque pour l'aider à boire. Gamora lui permis de vider tout le verre avant que la voix de Nebula se fasse de nouveau entendre.

\- Gamora !

\- J'arrive ! Répondit celle-ci en posant le verre vide sur le plateau.

\- Merci, lui murmura Loki pendant qu'elle se redressa.

\- Il ne faut peut-être pas me remercier tout de suite. Mon père attend quelque chose de vous et il sait être persuasif.

Loki frémit… Sa fille… Comment pouvait-elle être la fille de ce monstre ? Elle paraissait si normale et… Soudain, une pensée frappa le jeune homme. Quelqu'un de normal pouvait très bien être l'enfant d'un monstre, puisque que certains monstres étaient les enfants de gens normaux… Non, c'était faux au final… Car sa famille avait fini par tourner le dos au monstre qu'elle avait élevé, sinon pourquoi personne n'était là, pour venir le sauver ?… Loki frémit, entendant à peine Gamora quitter la pièce pendant qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que Loki comprenne enfin qu'il était seul. Le jeune homme frémit. Il était seul, mais il ne souffrait pas. C'était le moment de tenter quelque chose pour se sauver. Il devait enlever ses menottes… et les enlever tout de suite.

Avec un geste rageur, Loki tira sur la chaîne pour tenter de la faire céder, mais au lieu de se briser, elle diffusa une charge électrique violente qui frappa cruellement le jeune homme, lui arrachant des cris de douleur pendant que son corps était pris de convulsions. Le jeune dieu se tordit de douleur de longues minutes avant que le courant ne cesse, lui accordant un peu de répit. Loki haleta et frémit. Tout cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas dans le couloir et ces pas là, étaient lourds. Le jeune homme frémit au moment où la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Thanos entra et le regarda avec un air mauvais.

\- Enfin réveillé ? Tu as repris quelques forces j'espère ! C'est que nous devons discuter tous les deux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, répondit Loki en se redressant à genoux tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop tirer sur la chaîne pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle série de décharges. Et je n'ai rien pour vous !

\- Ça, je le sais très bien ! Tu sais que je veux que tu travailles pour moi ! Tu partiras pour la Terre.

\- Non ! Jamais je ne vous obéirais.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

\- Vous obéir remettrait en cause tous les principes de ma famille et en quoi je crois.

\- Tu me fais rire, tu sais.

\- Inutile d'insister, je ne trahirais pas les miens.

\- Ils t'ont pourtant tous abandonnés ! Regarde où tu en es ? Pourquoi personne ne vient te chercher ?

Loki frémit. C'était vrai… Les mots de Thanos reflétaient la vérité et pourtant le jeune homme ne voulait pas se rallier à lui… Les gens qu'il aimait l'avaient abandonné, sans même un regard, mais, il ne pouvait pas les détruire… Il les aimait… Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, il les aimait… Le visage de son frère passa devant ses yeux et il frémit. Comme il aurait voulu que Thor surgisse pour lui venir en aide… là… maintenant…

Thanos se pencha au dessus de Loki.

\- Alors, j'attends ta réponse !

\- Je ne pactiserai jamais avec vous !

\- Comme tu voudras ! Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai fais preuve de patience, mais cette fois c'est fini !

Loki perçut la menace et frémit, comprenant que ça risquait de dégénérer. Thanos se retourna, empoigna une lance à l'un des chitauris qui se tenait derrière lui et la fit tournoyer dans sa main avant de l'enfoncer d'un coup sec et brutal dans la poitrine de Loki à genoux devant lui.

Le jeune dieu laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur pendant que la lame le déchira en deux, brisant ses côtes et le privant d'air. Thanos eut un rire mauvais et poussa plus fort la lance, transperçant le corps mince du jeune homme. Loki gémit et bascula en avant pendant que la lame rougie par son sang sortait un peu plus dans son dos. Thanos observa ses difficultés pour respirer et sa souffrance avant de se pencher au-dessus de sa victime.

\- Regarde ce que tu m'as fais faire, petit prince…

Loki gémit en s'écroulant à moitié, mais Thanos le retint en le cramponnant par les cheveux. Le regard cruel du Titan se planta dans les yeux verts du jeune homme qui haletait avec de plus en plus de difficulté pendant que la douleur devenait insupportable.

\- Tu vois, je peux te briser les os un par un, mais je suis aussi capable d'arrêter ton cœur et de le faire repartir si je le souhaite…

\- Faut pas te gêner, murmura Loki pendant que du sang lui remonta dans la bouche.

Thanos frémit.

\- Tu peux toujours jouer les braves, tu finiras par accepter de travailler pour moi ! Je te le garantie !

Loki frémit et murmura.

\- Jamais…

\- Je tiens le pari !

Thanos se redressa et arracha la lance du corps frêle du jeune dieu. Loki poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le côté, haletant et à bout de force. Son sang formait une flaque de plus en plus grande sous lui.

Loki gémit doucement et sentit son corps se mettre à trembler à cause de l'état de choc dans lequel il tombait. Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé plaquer ses mains sur sa blessure pour tenter d'arrêter son hémorragie, même si le geste était vain, mais ses mains, attachées dans le dos l'en empêchaient.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commit d'ailleurs l'erreur de tirer un peu trop fort sur ses chaînes et les décharges électriques se déchainèrent aussitôt. Loki gémit en frémissant pendant que la tête lui tournait. Lorsque le courant cessa, Thanos l'observa en souriant, observant sa victime se mettre à tousser du sang en tremblant doucement.

\- Alors petit prince, dis-moi combien de fois faut-il tuer un dieu pour qu'il meure vraiment ?

Loki ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse mais là, tout de suite, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en train de mourir et il ne fut pas surpris lorsque le noir et le froid l'enveloppèrent. Une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Faites que je ne me réveille pas…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	6. Briser chaque souvenir

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 6ème chapitre, devant la résistance de Loki, les tortures deviennent plus violentes.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Briser chaque souvenir**_

Malheureusement pour Loki, cette dernière prière ne fut pas exhaussée, car son corps toujours dans une profonde douleur, frémit avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance en laissant échapper une longue plainte. Loki se mit à trembler. Sa vue était floue et la souffrance le déchirait en deux.

Il parvint à bouger de quelques centimètres tout en continuant à gémir et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus les mains attachées. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut presque impossible et tout en cherchant à percevoir de manière moins floue ce qui l'entourait, il ramena ses mains sur sa poitrine. Sa tunique poissait et, cette fois, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas était aussi bien soigné.

Ses bourreaux avaient fait en sorte qu'ils survivent, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé que la douleur. Sa blessure n'avait été qu'à demi-soigné et chaque geste, même le plus infime lui déchirait la poitrine.

Loki frémit et serra les dents. Comme il aurait aimé ne pas se réveiller, surtout qu'il parvenait à appréhender à nouveau ce qui l'entourait et qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Ils étaient là, attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance et un frisson le parcouru pendant qu'un nom traversa ses pensées.

\- Thor… Pitié grand-frère, pardonne-moi…

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux siens, ses suppliques restèrent sans réponse ce qui lui entraîna un pincement au cœur. Heimdall avait le pouvoir de voir tout le monde, à travers tout l'univers. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu ses appels à l'aide, sa douleur… C'était impossible et cette constatation le brisa un peu plus de l'intérieur, car elle signifiait qu'ils l'avaient bel et bien abandonnés… Ceux qu'il aimait tant se moquaient bien qu'il souffre… Ils se moquaient des battements de plus en plus faibles de son cœur et de cette douleur qui ne le quittait plus. Ils se moquaient de savoir que chaque respiration était une victoire fragile pour son corps blessé… Il était seul… Loki frémit et ravala ses sanglots, refusant de montrer à tous ses tortionnaires, assemblés autour de lui qu'il ne souffrait pas que physiquement. Sa peine se traduisit donc seulement par un frisson que remarqua Corvus Glaive qui le regardait se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

\- Je crois qu'il est enfin réveillé. Nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite !

Son ton était si rempli de violence et de rage que Loki se sentit effrayé. Ce n'était pas son habitude, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut peur de ce qui l'attendait et, quand les mains puissantes de ce monstre se refermèrent sur lui pour l'arracher du sol, il espéra que ce ne serait pas trop long et que la mort viendrait l'envelopper pour le soulager.

Corvus secoua fermement Loki, lui arrachant un cri de douleur avant de l'allonger de force sur une table. Le jeune homme se cabra dans une tentative vaine de combattre malgré sa blessure et son corps épuisés. Sa piètre tentative fit ricaner son ennemi.

\- Tu crois encore pouvoir nous échapper. Cela est si ridicule !

Et Loki ne put s'empêcher de le contredire mentalement.

 _\- Bien sûr que je vais m'échapper. Je vais vous forcer à me tuer et vous n'aurez plus d'emprise sur moi…_

Alors le jeune homme continua à lutter avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Il se cambra, rua pour échapper à ces mains qui tentaient de le maintenir, mais Corvus n'était pas seul. Cull et Ebony Maw étaient là eux aussi et ils plaquèrent le jeune dieu blessé sur la table pendant que l'Autre l'attacha, faisant naître un cri de désespoir dans la gorge de leur victime. Les entraves l'empêcheraient de continuer à se battre et s'il ne pouvait plus se battre, il serait à leur merci. Les attaches se refermèrent d'abord sur ses chevilles puis sur ses poignets pendant que Loki continuait à se débattre. Jusqu'au bout, il ne céderait pas, jusqu'au bout il… Le jeune homme n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée… La dernière entrave se referma autour de son cou, finissant de l'immobiliser. Il était à leur entière merci désormais et la peur revint.

\- _Père… Pitié… Je suis tellement désolé… Je vous aime…_ Pensa le jeune homme pendant que les assistants de Thanos souriaient de le voir enfin immobile et totalement à leur merci.

Ebony se tourna vers Nebula qui avait assisté à la scène avec Proxima sans intervenir.

\- Veux-tu t'en charger ?

\- Oh oui ! Répondit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

Thanos voulait le briser et s'ils réussissaient, il serait content de ses enfants. Alors Nébula était heureuse de participer. Elle se rapprocha en tenant une seringue qui effraya Loki. Le jeune dieu souffrait. Sa blessure à la poitrine, mal soignée l'épuisait et cette seringue n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Non… murmura-t-il faiblement. Ne faites pas ça…

\- Acceptes-tu le Grand Thanos pour Maître absolu ? Lui demanda Ebony Maw.

Loki frémit, plantant son regard vert dans les yeux remplis de folie de l'alien penché sur lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de maître…

\- Comme tu voudras !

Ebony Maw fit signe à Nebula et celle-ci, avec un plaisir non dissimulé planta l'aiguille dans le bras de Loki. Ce dernier frémit et serra les poings pour tenter de ne pas laisser transpirer sa peur, mais mon dieu, comme il avait peur de la suite…

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il avait malheureusement raison… Le produit qui se mit à couler dans ses veines lui donna l'impression de le consumer de l'intérieur et Ebony Maw sourit quand il ne put contrôler ses spasmes de souffrance.

\- Bien… Je vois qu'il agit… Ce produit est très intéressant parce qu'il affecte la magie qui est en toi. Tu ne pourras pas te venir en aide, asgardien… Tu es entièrement à notre merci désormais.

Loki frémit et son corps s'arqua malgré les entraves. Comme il avait mal… Ce monstre disait vrai. Au fur et à mesure que le produit le consumer, il sentait sa magie disparaître et il était terrifié, car depuis le début, elle l'aidait à masquer une partie de la douleur… Une douleur qui revint plus violente que jamais et lui arracha un cri.

Ebony Maw sourit plus grand et se tourna vers l'Autre.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer.

Loki frémit. Commencer… Parce que tout ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir n'était même pas le commencement ?

\- _Maman…_ Pensa-t-il lorsque l'image de Frigga passa dans son esprit. _Maman… Pitié…_

...

A des années lumière du _Sanctuary_ et de Thanos, alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre Odin, Frigga ressentit soudainement une vague de douleur immense et une voix faible, mais réelle.

\- _Maman… Pitié…_

La reine chancela et se rattrapa au mur.

\- Loki ? Mon petit ? Loki ?

La reine tenta de retrouver le contact, mais il s'était évanoui aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait senti. Toutefois, une douleur sourde resta dans son estomac. Et s'il était en vie quelque part ? Là où les yeux d'Heimdall ne pouvaient l'atteindre ? Toute cette douleur…

A l'entrée précipitée de la reine, Heimdall se retourna vers elle avec un air grave. Frigga le rejoignit, et le prit par le bras d'un air bouleversé.

\- Je t'en supplie… Même si tu as fait une promesse à mon époux, dis-moi si mon fils est en vie quelque part.

\- Thor est sur…

\- Je parle de Loki ! S'exclama Frigga une pointe de colère et de douleur dans la voix.

Heimdall baissa la tête. Il comprenait la détresse de sa reine, mais il ne pouvait rien lui apprendre qui pourrait l'apaiser.

\- Non, je suis désolé ma reine. J'ai tourné mon regard vers l'univers et je ne sens rien.

\- Me mentirais-tu ?

\- Non… Je vous le promets.

\- Ne pourrait-il pas se trouver dans un endroit où tes yeux ne peuvent l'atteindre ?

\- Cela n'est jamais arrivé, ma reine.

\- Pourtant, cela m'avait semblé si réel… Toute cette douleur…

Frigga frémit. Elle avait ressentit tant de douleur dans ces deux mots, elle ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un reflet de sa culpabilité, elle qui n'avait pas pu le sauver.

...

Loki laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur qu'il aurait bien aimé parvenir à retenir pendant que ses bourreaux se mirent à ricaner de sa souffrance. Le produit que se diffusait dans ses veines était si douloureux que son corps, déjà trop faible pour en supporter plus était pris par moment de spasmes et de tremblements. Pourtant, le jeune homme savait que ce n'était que le début et la voix à la fois satisfaite et sadique d'Ebony Maw, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait malheureusement raison.

\- Bien, dit-il à l'Autre. Tu peux commencer.

Le chitauri se rapprocha de lui, avançant ses mains au niveau de ses tempes. Loki frémit.

\- Non…

Mais son faible murmure n'eut aucun effet sur ses bourreaux et il sentit les mains de l'Autre se plaquer sur sa tête pendant que Maw se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui, cherchant à percevoir sa terreur lorsqu'il expliqua avec un grand sourire de satisfaction.

\- Puise dans ses souvenirs… Trouve ceux qui comptent pour lui et toi, dit-il à Corvus, brise-le... Que chacun de ses souvenirs si chers à son cœur soient associés à la douleur.

Loki frémit devant la satisfaction qui se dégagea de sa voix, murmurant faiblement.

\- Non…Laissez-moi...

Mais personne ne se soucia de sa faible supplique et l'Autre plongea dans son esprit, lui arrachant un premier cri de douleur, tellement la manœuvre le faisait souffrir inutilement. Loki savait pénétrer les esprits des gens et jamais il ne leur faisait mal, mais lui, lui faisait exprès de le faire souffrir et sans sa magie pour tenter de se protéger la douleur, ce simple contact fut d'une rare violence. Loki se cambra, tentant désespérément de lutter contre ses entraves tout en sachant qu'il était trop faible pour les briser, trop faible pour éviter ce qui allait se passer.

L'Autre plongea dans sa tête, fouillant à la recherche d'un souvenir heureux et précieux pour sa victime. Un souvenir d'enfance avec son frère et sa mère. Il était si petit à cette époque, sans doute pas plus de trois ans. Avec Thor, ils étaient autour de Frigga, lui sur ses genoux et son frère blottit contre elle, écoutant avec attention l'histoire qu'elle leur racontait. Une histoire remplie de dragons et de chevaliers dont ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs jours pour apprendre la fin comme ils finissaient toujours par s'endormir contre elle pendant qu'elle parlait. Ce souvenir-là était plein de douceur et d'amour. Une larme glissa au coin des yeux de Loki pendant qu'il se cabrait sous la douleur. Elle l'avait aimé… Cette femme qu'il chérissait autant, elle l'avait aimé… Et au moment où Loki pensa à quel point il l'aimait lui aussi, Corvus posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, brisant l'une de ses cotes d'un geste brusque grâce à sa force surhumaine. Loki s'arqua de douleur en hurlant plus fort tellement le geste de son bourreau était inattendu et brutal. Ebony Maw sourit plus grand.

\- Tu vas te briser petit prince.

Loki gémit, incapable de lui répondre luttant contre l'Autre qui recherchait un autre souvenir pour le détruire en l'associant à la douleur. Il était faible, de plus en plus faible, mais il savait que tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il essaierait de se battre… Et les moments précieux s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête… Les bras de son frère apaisant ses cauchemars… Leurs serments d'enfants… Leur première bataille où ils s'étaient juré d'être là l'un pour l'autre... Les rares fois où Odin avait été préoccupé pour lui comme ce jour où il était resté plus de 48 heures dans la chambre de son jeune fils, le tenant dans ses bras alors qu'il luttait contre une fièvre qui avait failli l'emporter, faisant de ce presque drame un souvenir précieux… Les moments de complicité dans la magie avec Frigga et la manière dont même adolescent elle était la seule à l'apaiser au point qu'il s'endorme la tête sur ses genoux… Les petits tours sans méchanceté envers Thor qui se finissaient dans un éclat de rire franc et sincère… Les quelques mots remplis d'amour échangé entre eux avant le couronnement raté... comme il avait été idiot à ce moment-là… comme ces souvenirs étaient précieux… comme il avait mal de ne pouvoir les protéger et de laisser l'Autre les faire remonter… Le faire remonter juste pour que Corvus Glaive les associe à la douleur, car à chaque fois, il lui brisait une côte, entraînant un cri de douleur que Loki ne pouvait réprimer.

Peu à peu, il lui devint difficile de rester conscient, difficile de respirer surtout… Sa cage thoracique brisée au fil des tortures ne se soulevait plus convenablement et les pressions en continue des mains de son bourreau sur ses côtes n'arrangeait rien, car elles finirent par poignarder ses poumons et le sang lui remonta dans la bouche… Loki se mit à trembler, tombant en étant de choc pendant qu'il ne parvenait plus qu'à respirer que du sang, pendant que tout son corps lui réclamait l'air qu'il ne parvenait plus à lui donner. Il n'y avait plus que du sang. Loki toussa de plus en plus, crachant ce liquide vital qui était en train de le tuer pendant que l'Autre refusait de le lâcher, continuant à chercher dans sa tête un souvenir à briser… Un dernier… Une accolade… Loki ne se rappelait plus quand elle avait eu lieu, mais elle était si précieuse… Une accolade sincère… Les bras de son frère se refermant autour de lui pour le serrer plus fort, le laissant poser sa tête au creux de son épaule et juste quatre mots murmuraient à son oreille. Des mots précieux qu'il aurait aimé à nouveau entendre à ce moment précis.

\- _Je t'aime petit frère._

Et juste quand ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, Corvus pressa de nouveau ses mains sur lui, mais cette fois… Cette fois son corps déjà trop malmené fini par céder et ce fut son sternum qui se brisa. Loki hurla de douleur et même l'Autre recula pour rompre le contact. Corvus fut également surpris et releva la tête en direction de son père.

\- Je ne pensais pas…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la voix de Thanos qui n'avait rien perdu la scène de torture infligée à son prisonnier préféré.

Il se rapprocha, observant Loki qui tremblait à cause de l'état de choc, qui tremblait et qui ne parvenait plus à respirer. Sa bouche entrouverte cherchait à faire pénétrer de l'air, mais cela lui était impossible. Il n'y avait que le sang… Le sang dans lequel il était en train de se noyer alors que la douleur augmentait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il était épuisé… Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et, juste avant de se sentir suffoquer à mort, une pensée, un dernier appel à l'aide résonna en lui.

\- _Maman…_

Et puis le jeune homme eut l'impression de finir de se noyer. La douleur l'emporta et il perdit connaissance. Sa peau blanchie avant de prendre une couleur cendre qui amusa Thanos.

\- Gardez-le en vie, nous n'en avons pas fini.

...

A Asgard, Frigga qui lisait un livre dans sa chambre laissa subitement échapper un cri pendant que sa main se porta à son cœur. Odin tourna la tête vers sa femme, surpris par ce cri de douleur sincère.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Frigga frémit et observa ses doigts qui tremblaient sans parvenir à contrôler une vision qui lui fit apparaître recouverts de sang. Odin se rapprocha de son épouse, inquiet.

\- Frigga ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La reine frémit et murmura tristement, pendant que la douleur continuait de lui oppresser la poitrine.

\- Rien qui ne vous intéresse…

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que vous ne l'avez jamais aimé cet enfant… Pourtant, comme il vous a tellement aimé, lui… Il vous aurez tout pardonné pour quelques mots d'affection.

\- Loki ?

Frigga frémit au ton employé par son époux pour prononcer le nom de cet enfant qu'elle aimait.

\- Accordez-lui un peu de respect !

\- Du respect. Il a essayé de tuer tout un peuple, il a voulu tuer son frère et…

\- Non ! Vous n'avez donc rien compris… La seule personne qu'il a voulu tuer, c'est lui-même. Il a fait revenir Thor pour qu'il le tue, mais c'est votre indifférence qui l'a achevé… Et vous ne l'avez même pas recherché.

\- Il est mort…

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura la reine en repensant aux deux vagues de douleur qu'elle avait ressentie dans la journée.

Odin fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il est mort et non en train de souffrir quelque part ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Toute cette douleur que je ressens depuis ce matin, comme si quelqu'un était en train… de le torturer.

\- C'est impossible, je suis désolé. J'ai peut-être commis des erreurs, mais vous ne devez pas vous faire du mal inutilement. Loki est mort, sinon Heimdall l'aurait retrouvé.

...

Au même moment, dans le _Sanctuary_ , Cull et Corvus, ouvrirent la porte de la cellule de Loki avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur le sol. Sa peau n'était plus grise, mais son corps était toujours recouvert de sang et sa respiration à peine perceptible. Corvus sourit.

\- C'est maintenant que nous allons commencer à nous amuser !

Puis la porte claqua avec un bruit sinistre.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	7. Une double punition

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 7ème chapitre, afin de la punir de son échec, Thanos envoie Gamora torturer Loki de plus en plus faible.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Une double punition**_

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir qui menait au quartier de détention du vaisseau de Thanos. Une jeune femme à la peau verte le traversa rapidement et s'immobilisa en voyant une ombre. Une autre jeune femme à la peau bleue se tint devant elle en souriant.

\- Tu es bien pressé Gamora, hâte de remplir ta mission ? Lui demanda sa sœur en souriant.

\- Juste hâte de la finir, tu sais que je n'approuve pas ce genre de chose, Nebula.

\- Mais notre père aime tellement torturer ses prisonniers. Il faut le prendre pour un jeu.

\- Ne vois-tu donc pas ce qu'il lui fait ? Ce n'en est pas un ! Pousse-toi !

\- Amuse-toi bien, dit Nebula en souriant.

\- Tu es aussi sadique que lui !

Gamora continua son chemin et s'immobilisa devant la porte de l'une des cellules. Elle prit une inspiration et frémit, se remémorant les mots de son père lui ordonnant d'aller torturer le prisonnier pour le briser, si elle ne voulait pas que se soit elle. Gamora détestait ça, mais elle savait qu'elle devait obéir. Ce serait aussi difficile pour le prisonnier, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs semaines lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à boire, que pour elle. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour se tenir aussi écarté que possible des séances de tortures qu'il lui infligeait inlassablement avec ses autres enfants, s'étonnant de la résistance dont il faisait preuve jusque-là. Gamora frémit. Etre obligé de participer à ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Thanos voulait la punir d'un récent échec et il avait trouvé le plus sadique des moyens.

La jeune femme fit glisser ses doigts sur la serrure électronique et pénétra dans la cellule en sortant son poignard. Elle avait prévu de le blesser avec une lame pour que ses plaies soient moins profondes et plus contrôlées. Elle ne comptait pas le tuer, ni même trop aggraver son état qui devait déjà être précaire.

Elle entra et s'immobilisa pendant que la porte se refermait derrière elle. L'odeur du sang planait dans la pièce. Le prisonnier était étendu sur un côté, les yeux clos et la main droite plaquée sur sa poitrine. Il paraissait étonnamment bien et elle fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas de plus.

Ce fut à cet instant que Loki laissa échapper un long gémissement et que la scène autour d'elle vacilla, révélant la vérité. Le prisonnier était dans un état bien plus pitoyable qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il était bien étendu sur un côté, mais ses vêtements étaient presque en lambeau. Sa joue portait une profonde coupure et sa main droite était plaquée sur une blessure qui semblait saigner toujours si Gamora en jugeait par la tache de sang à coté de lui. Ses doigts, recouverts de sang, tremblaient comme le reste de son corps. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient plaqués contre son front et sa joue autant par le sang que par la sueur… Il avait de la fièvre… C'était pour cela qu'il tremblait… Ses blessures s'infectaient, aggravant un état déjà précaire…

Gamora frémit. Elle pensa à la colère de Thanos si elle ne lui obéissait pas, mais elle était incapable de torturer un homme qui lui semblait déjà si mal en point. La fille du titan remit sa lame à la taille et fit quelques pas pour s'agenouiller auprès du prisonnier.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. Les yeux clos, il tremblait toujours en murmurant doucement.

\- Thor…

Gamora posa une main sur son épaule tout en lui demandant.

\- C'est un nom ?

Loki sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux verts paniqués et vitreux.

\- Non, je vous en prie… Laissez-moi…

Sa panique la toucha, comme il lui paraissait épuisé et à bout de forces.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal, dit Gamora en posant une main sur sa joue pour tenter de lui montrer qu'elle était sincère.

Sa peau était chaude. Il avait réellement de la fièvre… Cet homme était en train de mourir… Non...Après des mois de torture, il était presque déjà mort. Loki frémit et murmura.

\- Je vous en prie… Supplia Loki tout en crachant un peu de sang.

Gamora frémit en se souvenant que Nebula lui avait raconté joyeusement comment elle avait aidé leur père à torturer son prisonnier préféré du moment et elle déglutit avec peine.

\- Je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

Loki frémit et tenta d'invoquer une illusion pour dissimuler son véritable état, mais il était trop faible maintenant et elle s'évanouit. Gamora le regarda faire avec un air triste. Sa main resta sur sa tête, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal.

\- Non… Si vous avez suffisamment de magie en vous, utilisez-là pour vous aider… Sur ce vaisseau, nous avons tous une assez bonne idée de votre état réel…

Loki redressa doucement la tête vers elle. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était entre les mains de ces monstres qu'il ne ressentait pas la haine ou la violence… A moins que… Son esprit était embrumé, mais elle semblait lui rappeler vaguement quelque chose ? L'avait-il déjà vu ? … Il était bien trop faible pour chercher dans ses souvenirs, mais la jeune femme en face de lui semblait désolée qu'il soit aussi mal en point… parce que Loki était mal en point… Il avait réellement mal et il devait lutter à chaque seconde pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il n'était jamais bon d'être trop faible face à ses ennemis, mais là, c'était différent, il n'en pouvait plus…

Gamora l'observa lutter pour respirer et comprit qu'il était vraiment au plus mal. Touchée par son état, elle lui demanda.

\- Que veut-il réellement ?

\- Que je lui ramène un objet qui… l'aidera à contrôler l'univers et à tuer des centaines de milliers de personnes.

\- Pourquoi ne pas accepter, si cela peut vous éviter de souffrir ?

\- Parce que les miens se trouvent parmi ces gens…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues à l'évocation de sa famille. Comme ils lui manquaient… Alors il frémit et murmura en tentant de lutter inutilement contre ses larmes.

\- Je ne peux prendre le risque qu'ils se retrouvent du côté des morts.

\- Mais il continuera tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Mais sa violence ne se concentre que sur moi…

\- Il finira par vous tuer, si vous résistez.

\- Quelle importance ? Je suis déjà mort…

Loki se tut pour tousser douloureusement et cracher un peu de sang. Son regard se posa sur le poignard de Gamora.

\- Vous veniez me tuer ?

\- Non…

\- Faites-le… Que tout s'arrête définitivement… Je ne veux plus souffrir…

Le jeune homme était sincère et Gamora frémit.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Ayez un peu de pitié… Je ne veux pas agoniser pendant des heures…

Gamora pouvait le comprendre, mais, elle n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un de cette manière. Alors, elle murmura doucement.

\- Vous avez donc de la famille ?

\- Un frère ! Répondit instinctivement Loki pendant que le sourire de Thor se dessinait devant ses yeux.

\- Alors ne cédez pas… Je suis sûr qu'il est là, dehors, en train de vous chercher pour vous sauver…

\- Non… Les miens se moquent désormais de ce qui peut m'arriver… Je les ai trahis… Ils me haïssent… C'est comme ça.

\- Non, deux frères ne peuvent se haïr… Ne pas se comprendre, mais pas se haïr…

\- Cela ne change rien… Je suis seul…

Gamora vit une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle glissa les mains sous sa poitrine pour le serrer contre elle et l'allonger dans ses bras. La tête de Loki reposa mollement sur son épaule et Gamora murmura.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul… Je suis là…

\- Merci… Murmura Loki en laissant ses yeux se fermer.

Gamora frémit en comprenant qu'il venait de perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Son père serait furieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, alors, elle resta là, à le tenir dans ses bras en priant pour que ses blessures ne l'emportent pas tout de suite… Et que quelqu'un vienne le sauver… Il semblait, tellement tenir à sa famille, il méritait qu'ils tentent de le libérer de ce maudit vaisseau…

...

Si Gamora s'attendait à la colère de son père, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé la violence qui allait en découler, même en le connaissant par cœur. Thanos avait hurlé qu'elle devait le rejoindre au plus vite… La jeune femme savait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec le prisonnier qu'elle n'avait pas pu torturer et elle frémit… Les colères de son père étaient si violentes… Elle sentait une boule se nouer dans son estomac.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle découvrit Loki pendu par les bras à des chaînes qui descendaient du plafond, les bras écartés et les pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol. Sous la lumière de la passerelle, son état était encore plus pitoyable que dans la pénombre des cellules. Sa poitrine était recouverte de sang et le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer.

Thanos vit sa fille pâlir et rugit.

\- Sors ton couteau !

Gamora sursauta.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'avais demandé de le torturer, mais tu n'as rien fait alors, sors ton couteau.

Gamora déglutit avec peine et sa main se posa sur le manche de son poignard. Elle le sortit en frémissant… Elle savait ce que son père attendait d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de faire ça. Thanos sourit.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu le poignardes dans le ventre… Je ne veux pas une égratignure… Fais ce que je t'ordonne ou crains ma colère !

Gamora frémit. Son regard croisa celui de Loki. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça… pas envie de le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était.

\- Père… Tenta-t-elle de plaider.

\- Tu refuses de m'obéir ?

Gamora sursauta. Fille ou pas, elle savait ce qu'entraînerait un refus de sa part, alors, elle avala difficilement sa salive et fit un pas de plus puis deux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva face à Loki et le dévisagea. Il était si pâle… Une autre blessure pourrait lui être fatale…

Gamora frémit et leva sa lame… Ne sachant pas où frapper pour ne pas le tuer. Thanos se rapprocha.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Il est déjà blessé et…

\- Justement… Il ne sentira plus rien !

\- Je…

Gamora hésitait toujours lorsque la main de son père empoigna la sienne et la guida jusqu'au ventre de Loki. Brutalement, il la força à enfoncer sa lame dans sa chair jusqu'à la garde, lui arrachant un grand cri de douleur. Gamora sursauta et retira sa main, arrachant son poignard du corps du blessé qui haletait bruyamment pendant que son sang coulait sur le sol. Thanos ricana.

\- Voilà une leçon à retenir. Tu l'aurais torturé toi-même la première fois, il aurait moins souffert !

Gamora tremblait et elle murmura en regarda Loki.

\- Je suis désolé…

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un pâle sourire avant de gémir et de perdre connaissance. Thanos le cramponna par les cheveux et tordit sa tête pour le dévisager.

\- Ces asgardiens sont si fragiles !

Le Titan Fou se tourna vers Ebony Maw qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

\- Fais le soigner ! J'ai besoin de lui en vie ou à peu prés…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	8. Un moment d'humanité dans la souffrance

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 8ème chapitre, touchée par le fait d'avoir été obligé de le blesser, Gamora décide de se rendre au chevet de Loki de plus en plus faible.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Un moment d'humanité dans la souffrance**_

La silhouette traversa les couloirs du _Sanctuary_ de manière rapide et furtive, évitant les sentinelles qui ne la remarquèrent pas. Elle tourna sur la droite et gagna les couloirs de détention avant de s'arrêter devant une cellule.

Gamora prit une inspiration, pas réellement sûre que c'était la bonne chose à faire pendant une fraction de seconde puis, à son air on comprit qu'elle avait fait un choix. Thanos et l'Ordre Noir étaient en train de « sauver » une nouvelle planète. Cela durerait bien plusieurs heures, c'était le bon moment. Ses doigts volèrent sur les commandes et elle se glissa dans la cellule, la porte se refermant derrière elle en faisant un bruit sinistre.

Loki était là, étendu sur le sol, inerte. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine quand ses yeux se portèrent sur ses mains, plaquées sur son ventre là où Thanos l'avait forcé à le poignarder. Elles tremblaient et elles étaient couvertes de sang. Ebony Maw ne le soignait plus réellement, le laissant juste assez vivant pour survivre jusqu'à la prochaine séance de torture. L'affaiblir leur donner du pouvoir sur lui, sauf qu'il était au final bien plus résistant que tous ceux qui étaient passés par là avant lui…

La jeune femme se rapprocha et se mit à genoux devant lui. Son corps tremblait et sa peau était presque translucide. Son cœur se serra… Il était à peine en vie. Gamora prit une inspiration et fit glisser sa main sur sa joue brûlante de fièvre. Elle la pressa doucement, cherchant à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hey ? Vous m'entendez ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réaction et frémit. Oui, il était à peine en vie… La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus et glissa ses mains avec prudence sous son corps pour le soulever et l'allonger dans ses bras, faisant reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Il gémit sans ouvrir les yeux et elle ne put retenir un début de nausée en constatant que ses mains étaient recouvertes de son sang... Il y en avait tellement... Elle essuya l'une de ses mains sur son pantalon avant de la poser sur sa joue pour tenter de le réveiller.

\- Loki ?

Gamora s'était renseigné pour connaître l'identité du blessé et elle pensa que le son de son prénom pouvait paraître plus apaisant que le reste. Elle pressa un peu plus fort sa joue.

\- Loki ?

Devant son absence de réaction et la faiblesse qui émanait de lui, la jeune femme se sentit bien plus bouleversée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Cet homme, qui se voulait son père, n'était qu'un monstre. Comment pouvait-il parler des douleurs de son prisonnier avec autant d'amusement dans le regard ? Lui qui était à peine vivant… Lui dont chaque battement de cœur, chaque respiration était une victoire tant son corps état faible. Elle passa sa main sur son front.

\- Allez, il faut ouvrir les yeux, je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Loki ?

Le corps du jeune homme frémit et une légère plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'il murmura d'une voix à peine audible en entrouvrant les yeux.

\- Maman…

Gamora frémit… Dans sa légère plainte, elle sentait toute la détresse d'un enfant blessé espérant se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère et cela lui fit mal en lui rappelant soudain de manière brutale, comment Thanos avait tué la sienne…

\- Non, mais tout va bien.

Loki gémit et posa ses yeux vitreux et fatigués sur la femme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit et son corps se cabra un peu pendant que le visage de Frigga s'effaça de ses pensées, révélant le visage de la femme à la peau verte qui lui avait paru plus humaine que tous les autres monstres dans ce vaisseau. Elle lui sourit tout en gardant une main sur sa joue.

\- Tuez-moi… Murmura Loki.

Le jeune homme avait vu dans son attitude, qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait tant souffert que Thanos la force à le poignarder et il n'en pouvait plus alors, peut-être qu'elle lui permettrait de trouver enfin la paix à laquelle il aspirait tellement.

Gamora sursauta devant la demande abrupte de l'homme dans ses bras. Il était épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas céder.

\- Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura Gamora en luttant contre ses propres émotions.

\- Je vous en prie… Murmura Loki.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres, peut-être pourrait-elle avoir un geste envers lui, au moins un geste de pitié pour qu'il arrête de souffrir ? Mais cette dernière baissa la tête et attrapa une petite gourde à sa taille qu'elle ouvrit avant de faire mine de la porter à ses lèvres.

Loki la dévisagea d'un regard intrigué, se rappelant soudainement que c'était elle qui lui avait donné à boire la première fois, il y avait… Le jeune homme était bien incapable de dire de quand cela datait.

Gamora lui sourit.

\- Il faut boire.

Loki tourna la tête en fermant les yeux, il avait soif, mais pas vraiment envie de boire. Il voulait juste mourir. Elle le comprit et murmura.

\- Allez, il ne faut pas faire ça. Il faut essayer de retrouver un peu de force pour en avoir quand il sera là.

\- Qui ? Demanda Loki en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Votre frère, lui répondit Gamora avec assurance.

Loki frémit de surprise… Thor… La jeune femme était-elle capable de lire dans ses pensées où avait-il déliré à cause de la fièvre ? Elle fut heureuse de capter l'éclair d'intérêt dans son regard d'émeraude.

\- Il ne viendra pas, répondit tristement Loki lorsque la réalité de sa situation le rattrapa.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui sursauta, touchée qu'il se sente à ce point abandonné, alors qu'il endurait tout ça pour protéger les siens.

\- Je suis sûre du contraire et… je l'aiderai… s'il arrive jusqu'ici je l'aiderai, je vous le promets.

Loki frémit, cherchant à capter un piège dans ses propos, mais elle paraissait si sincère qu'il se sentit désarçonné. Gamora lui sourit et fit mine de porter de nouveau la gourde à ses lèvres.

\- Allez… Ce n'est pas que de l'eau. Cela vous fera du bien.

\- Pour que je puisse reprendre des forces avant que…

\- Avant de pouvoir vous échapper, le coupa Gamora. Ne perdez pas espoir. Je sais que les vôtres sont là, dehors et qu'ils vous cherchent.

\- Non, répondit Loki. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à rechercher un bâtard qui les a trahis…

Gamora frémit en notant l'émotion contenue dans cette simple phrase. Comme il avait mal. Instinctivement, elle le serra un peu plus contre elle, l'invitant à boire une nouvelle fois le contenu de sa gourde.

\- Comment pourraient-ils ne pas savoir l'amour que vous leur portez ?

\- Je les ai trahis… Et je ne suis qu'un monstre.

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas ! La coupa à son tour Loki se laissant aller totalement, brisant ses dernières barrières et reprenant lentement son apparence jotun.

Gamora sursauta en voyant son regard virer au rouge, c'était déroutant, mais pas si effrayant au final. Elle posa la gourde sur le sol et effleura doucement sa joue scarifiée aux marques de son vrai peuple.

\- Je ne vois pas un monstre.

Loki fut surpris par la sincérité dans sa voix comme par le fait qu'elle ne ressentait pas la brûlure au contact de sa peau, mais, elle n'était pas humaine… Il frémit et, reprenant le contrôle laissa son côté jotun disparaître pour reprendre son aspect asgardien. Gamora reprit la gourde et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Allez, juste un effort.

Loki esquissa un léger sourire que Gamora lui rendit avant de céder et de boire le contenu de la gourde. La jeune femme avait mélangé à l'eau un puissant antidouleur et de quoi à lutter contre son infection et sa fièvre. Loki la laissa lui donner à boire et finit le contenu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait tellement soif finalement… Gamora l'observa en continuant de sourire, puis, elle remit la gourde à sa taille, mais ne se leva pas. Elle resta assise sur le sol, tenant Loki dans ses bras et répondant par un simple hochement de tête au faible merci qu'il lui murmura avant que ses paupières ne se fassent lourdes et qu'ils s'endorment, enfin paisible dans ses bras. Gamora s'était demandé si elle devait lui dire que les médicaments allaient l'endormir, puis, elle avait décidé que non. Il aurait été capable de refuser de les prendre et pourtant, il en avait cruellement besoin.

La jeune femme resta donc à le tenir dans ses bras de longues minutes, n'acceptant de le déposer sur le sol que lorsque sa respiration lui parue plus régulière et apaisée. Elle savait qu'au final son geste serai plus cruel que compatissant si personne ne venait pour lui, car en venant l'aider à aller mieux, elle venait aussi de le condamner à souffrir plus longtemps, lui qui appelait si souvent la mort de ses vœux. Cette constatation lui fit un pincement au cœur, mais elle était obligée de l'aider. C'était elle qui l'avait poignardé. Poussé par Thanos, mais c'était sa lame qui avait déchiré ses chairs… Et puis, pouvait-il être réellement abandonné par les siens, alors qu'il semblait autant les aimer ?

Gamora passa une dernière fois sa main sur sa joue et se redressa. La planète serait bientôt « sauvée », Thanos ne devait pas la trouver ici. Alors, après lui avoir lancé un ultime regard, elle sortit de la pièce.

...

Gamora venait de faire à peine quelques pas quand une silhouette se dressa devant elle. Nebula la détailla des pieds à la tête avec un air de profond dégoût sur le visage.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Gamora fronça les sourcils. Elle devait jouer serré si elle ne voulait pas que Thanos comprenne qu'elle était venue ici.

\- Je fais comme les autres.

\- Tu le tortures en le soignant.

\- J'essaie une approche différente pour qu'il accepte de travailler pour nous.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

Gamora prit un air dur avant de se rapprocher de Nebula.

\- Réfléchi un peu. Comment pourrais-je être assez bête pour défier Thanos ? Ce que je fais, c'est uniquement suivre ses ordres !

Nebula déglutit devant la froideur de sa sœur et dut bien admettre qu'il aurait été ridicule de défier le Titan Fou pour une chose aussi insignifiante que la vie d'un prisonnier qu'il finirait par tuer quand il se serait lassé de le torturer. Alors, elle hocha les épaules et répondit.

\- C'est une étrange idée, la douleur est plus facile et amusante pour briser quelqu'un.

Gamora frémit. Comme sa sœur ressemblait de plus en plus à leur père et elle ressentit aussi un certain soulagement. Apparemment, elle savait aussi mentir, car à ce moment précis, elle adressait une prière à la famille de Loki pour qu'ils lui viennent enfin en aide et qu'il le sorte de ce cauchemar.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	9. Personne ne viendra me sauver

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 9ème chapitre, alors que les médicaments de Gamora lui ont redonné de la force, Loki décide de s'échapper du vaisseau**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Personne ne viendra me sauver**_

Quand Loki ouvrit les yeux en frémissant légèrement, il fut frappé, non pas par la douleur, mais par l'absence de celle-ci. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des… jours ? … semaines ? … Bon sang qu'il ne supportait pas ne plus appréhender le temps qui passe ! Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était qu'il se sentait bien… bien mieux que lorsqu'il s'était écroulé dans les bras de la jeune femme à la peau verte… Son esprit réfléchit… Gamora ? … Oui, ça devait être ça son nom. Lui qui avait une mémoire remarquable, il lui était son incongru d'avoir du mal à retenir un nom… Dans tous les cas, sa mixture avait été efficace et le jeune homme se força à s'asseoir sur le sol.

Ses mains se portèrent à son ventre. Le sang avait séché sur ses doigts, mais il ne se sentait pas si mal. Au point qu'il tenta un sort et sourit lorsqu'une lame apparue dans sa main. Loki redressa la tête vers la porte.

Gamora lui avait redonné suffisamment de force pour qu'il tente de se sortir de là par ses propres moyen. Il devait se faire une raison. Les Asgardiens ne viendraient sans doute pas pour lui, mais lui pouvait peut-être se sauver par lui-même finalement !

Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration avant de se redresser. Il chancela un peu, mais fut surpris de ne pas s'effondrer. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et d'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers la sortie, évoquant au passage une illusion qui gomma l'aspect en lambeau de ses vêtements. Sa main se plaqua sur le boîtier et une décharge de glace le transperça, endommageant le mécanisme et ouvrant la porte.

Loki fit quelques pas à l'extérieur, s'attendant presque à trouver un membre de l'Ordre Noir, mais il ne tomba que sur quelques chitauris. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand ces derniers foncèrent sur lui pour l'attaquer. Il allait leur faire payer les jours de torture et les jeux sadiques. Loki fit un pas de côté, tout en faisant apparaître entre ses doigts des flèches de glaces qu'il envoya sur eux, les frappant en pleine tête et les épinglant au mur derrière eux. Un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de son échine. Comme cela lui faisait du bien de se venger de ces espèces de monstres…

Après un dernier regard satisfait au corps des aliens, il se mit à trottiner pour remonter en direction des ponts supérieurs de l'appareil. Par l'un des hublots, il aperçut une planète, verte, paisible… Du moins en apparence, car des feux gigantesques englobaient déjà la moitié d'un continent… Thanos… Au fil des tortures, Loki avait compris ce qu'il faisait… La « mission » qu'il s'était donnée. Tuer une personne sur deux dans chaque monde qu'il visitait soi-disant pour sauver la planète en gardant un équilibre. L'espace d'un instant Loki frémit en se demandant ce qui se passerait si Thanos prenait Asgard pour cible et cela renforça son envie de se sortir de là. Il devait retourner chez lui pour les retrouver et pour les prévenir qu'une menace rôdait dans l'espace…

Il pressa le pas, remontant vers le pont supérieur en se disant que l'attaque de cette planète était une chance, car Thanos et ses psychopathes devaient encore être là-bas, tuant femmes, vieillards, enfants… Loki chancela et se rattrapa au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le fait qu'il allait mieux lui avait permis de retrouver ses pouvoirs, tous ses pouvoirs… Même ceux qui lui permettait de ressentir ce que pensaient les gens, de pénétrer dans leurs esprits comme dans leurs souvenirs et il venait de recevoir de plein fouet une vague de terreur et de hurlements qui lui avait coupé le souffle… La mort… Tous ces gens morts d'un seul coup… Tous les hurlements et la douleur des autres… Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se remettre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Thanos avait fini sa mission. Il allait revenir et Loki… Loki devait être parti bien avant. Les chitauris n'étaient pas un réel problème, mais ses bras droits de l'Ordre Noir, étaient plus dangereux.

Il se glissa donc dans une coursive étroite pour gagner l'étage des pont d'envol en espérant trouver une navette qu'il pourrait dissimuler grâce à la magie qu'il sentait de nouveau couler plus librement en lui et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se rendit compte à quel point c'était appréciable… Lui qu'on avait raillé si souvent pour préférer les livres aux armes, il comprit à tel point cette magie, qui effrayait un peu les asgardiens, faisait partie de lui. Mentalement, il remercia sa mère de lui avoir enseigné. Pendant des décennies, il avait cru que son talent venait d'elle, qu'elle partageait cet héritage de Vanaheim avec son plus jeune fils, mais il n'avait rien en commun avec elle… Son sang n'était pas le même que lui. Elle savait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre trop pitoyable pour les deux mondes qui formaient son héritage, pourtant, elle lui avait enseigné et Loki aimait chaque moment passé avec elle à apprendre.

Instinctivement, sa main droite se porta à ses côtes et il grimaça, détestant l'Autre et Corvus Glaive qui avaient entaché la douceur de ces moments avec la douleur de ses os brisés.

Légèrement égaré dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne perçut pas tout de suite le détachement de chitauris qui arriva par sa droite. Ce fut au bruit, qu'il finit par les remarquer. Au bruit de leurs armes qu'ils pointèrent sur lui. Un tir le rasa de prêt, mais Loki ne se laissa pas démonter. Il avait trop à perdre…

Le jeune homme se recula d'un pas et dévia l'un des tirs sur un autre adversaire, puis, il fit naître ses lances de glace entre ses doigts et les lança pour en épingler deux de plus avant de tourner sur la droite et d'en égorger un dernier qui s'écroula au sol en poussant d'étranges borborygmes.

Loki s'immobilisa, cherchant à comprendre si ce court affrontement avait eu plus de conséquences, mais rien ne sembla avoir bougé. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et fit quelques pas avant de chanceler. Il se rattrapa au mur et porta la main à son épaule droite. Ses doigts se tâchèrent de sang et il frémit. Il avait pourtant été sûr d'avoir évité ce tir, mais preuve en était que c'était faux. Cela lui prouva que, même s'il allait mieux, il n'était pas encore au maximum de ses capacités. Comment pouvait-il l'être après les mois qu'il venait de passer ? Loki frémit… Non… Il devait être encore prudent et ne pas traîner… Il retiendrait les chitauris, mais pas Thanos, pas dans cet état de fatigue…

Loki reprit donc sa progression dans le vaisseau d'un pas rapide. Il tourna sur la droite, se faufilant comme une ombre vers le haut avant de s'immobiliser brutalement lorsqu'une silhouette, tapie dans l'ombre, sembla jaillir de nulle part et lui glissa une lame sous la gorge. Loki sursauta en levant les mains, acceptant une fausse reddition et attendit que la silhouette fasse un pas de plus pour sortir de l'ombre.

Elle le fit et une expression d'étonnement passa sur le visage du jeune homme en la reconnaissant.

\- Gamora ?

La fille adoptive de Thanos baissa son arme qu'elle remit à sa ceinture avant de le détailler avec un regard sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Ce que vous m'avez dit, lui répliqua le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

Gamora fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Personne ne viendra me sauver si je ne le fais pas moi-même…

\- C'est de la folie !

\- Il me reste encore un peu de temps. L'épuration ne doit pas être totalement finie même si tout le monde a déjà été tué.

\- Comment vous savez que…

\- Je le sais, le coupa Loki en souriant. Je ne dois pas traîner !

Sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie, il fit deux pas avant de s'immobiliser et de se retourner vers elle en lui demandant.

\- Venez avec moi !

Gamora sursauta, pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendue avant que Loki ne refasse demi-tour pour s'approcher de la jeune femme en lui souriant.

\- Venez avec moi, répéta-t-il. Il n'y a rien pour vous ici. Thanos est un monstre. Ces sbires sont encore pires.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas.

\- Gamora, lui murmura Loki en lui tendant la main. Vous ne pouvez continuer à vivre parmi ces monstres. Leur seule distraction est la souffrance des autres et je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme eux.

La jeune femme redressa la tête. Il y avait de la douceur dans son regard et un léger sourire charmeur au coin de ses lèvres. Elle frémit. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait aimé vivre ailleurs, mais le paradoxe était que ce monstrueux vaisseau s'était aussi chez elle et puis, elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction… Loki dut comprendre son hésitation. Il se pencha un peu vers elle et murmura.

\- Asgard est magnifique. De grandes forêts vertes et luxuriantes, des rivières aux eaux limpides, un soleil radieux… Tout est si paisible… Vous ne le regretterez pas. Venez !

Loki tendit de nouveau la main à Gamora. Cette dernière frémit, fixant un peu sur le sang séché sur ses doigts… Son sang… Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides. Loki continuait de lui sourire. Alors, sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Le sourire de Loki se fit plus grand pendant que ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens pour ne plus les lâcher. Gamora frémit. L'étreinte était forte, mais douce. Sans lui lâcher la main, Loki se remit en marche. Il se mit à trottiner pour monter plus vite au niveau supérieur et Gamora le suivit, le cœur battant. Vouloir s'échapper était une folie, mais pour la première fois, elle était réellement prête à le faire. Alors, elle sursauta et se rapprocha instinctivement de lui lorsqu'un groupe de trois chitauris arrivèrent face à eux. Sa main glissa à son arme, mais Loki invoqua une nouvelle fois ses flèches de glace, les relâchant avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de tirer. Les aliens émirent un drôle de glapissement quand elles les épinglèrent littéralement au mur et Gamora sursauta. Savoir qu'il manipulait la magie était une chose, mais le voir combattre avec, lui donna l'impression qu'ils arriveraient peut-être à disparaître de cette Enfer.

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur course sans se lâcher la main. Comme si ce geste-là leur donnait un peu la force de l'un à l'autre. Quand Loki s'apprêta à tourner sur la droite, Gamora l'en empêcha, le tirant sur la gauche pour l'attirer dans une alcove à peine visible. Il fronça les sourcils, mais se laissa faire, plaquant son dos contre la paroi. A cause de l'étroitesse de l'espace, la jeune femme se plaqua contre sa poitrine. Loki l'enveloppa dans ses bras en percevant le danger qu'elle avait noté avant lui. Un groupe de chitauris passa en courant devant leur cachette, un groupe d'une cinquantaine, armé et qui semblaient répondre à un ordre. En combattre trois ou quatre à la fois était possible, mais autant aurait pu leur être fatal.

Loki les laissa s'éloigner avant de baisser la tête vers Gamora, toujours plaquée contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme frémit. Son oreille reposait prêt du cœur de Loki dont les battements légèrement irréguliers lui prouvaient qu'il tenait debout, mais qu'il était encore fatigué. Elle devait le sortir de là. Une légère pression de sa main sur son épaule, lui fit lever les yeux.

\- Que cherchent-ils ?

\- Vous… Ils ont dû remarquer que vous n'étiez pas dans votre cellule.

Loki grimaça.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, dit-il en essuyant une marque de sang sur la joue de Gamora.

La jeune femme le remarqua et se recula un peu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait été blessé à l'épaule. Sa main se posa sur sa blessure qui saignait toujours doucement.

\- Vous êtes blessé.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Gamora hocha la tête et lui reprit la main pour le guider jusqu'aux navettes. Loki ne dit rien, se contentant d'un léger sourire.

Les deux fugitifs tournèrent sur la droite. Ils étaient presque arrivés au hangar. Gamora se laissa aller à un sourire, lorsque Loki la tira violemment contre lui avant de se retourner, offrant son corps comme protection au coup de feu qui le frappa en plein omoplate, envoyant les deux jeunes gens rouler au sol.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	10. Perdre la dernière étincelle d'espoir

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 10ème chapitre, la tentative d'évasion de Loki et Gamora est sur le point de prendre fin lorsque quelqu'un leur barre le chemin.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Perdre la dernière étincelle d'espoir**_

Gamora gémit lorsque son dos, heurta le sol, le poids de Loki sur elle l'écrasant un peu. Puis, tout se passa à une vitesse folle dans sa tête, pendant qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait perçu un mouvement, un simple mouvement et il s'était jeté sur elle pour l'envelopper dans ses bras et la protéger, mais lui…

\- Loki ?

Sa tête reposait sur son épaule et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient clos… Gamora le sentait respirer. Il était blessé, mais en vie, blessé pour l'avoir sauvé.

\- Loki ?

Il gémit faiblement, entrouvrant à peine les yeux et la jeune femme allait l'exhorter à se lever lorsqu'elle vit Proxima sortir de l'ombre en baissant sa lance, un regard satisfait sur le visage. Sa lance. C'était elle qui avait tiré… Elle se rapprochait d'eux tout en souriant, pendant que Gamora se redressa sur un coude, permettant à Loki de s'appuyer sur elle pour la suivre dans le même mouvement.

Sa sœur eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Vous voulez nous quitter ? Je savais bien que quelque chose de bizarre se passait avec… cet animal de compagnie, finit-elle sur un ton mauvais.

Gamora frémit, mais parvint à se contrôler. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Il y avait une vie en jeu... Une vie à laquelle elle tenait désormais... La jeune femme se hissa sur ses jambes, soutenant Loki qu'elle remit sur pied en le tenant fermement contre elle.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas t'attacher aux animaux ? Demanda Proxima en ronronnant comme un fauve tournant autour d'eux.

Gamora s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais elle croisa le regard de Loki… Loki qui était blessé, souffrait, mais sur le visage duquel le léger sourire narquois l'intrigua. Proxima fit un pas de plus… Un pas de trop… Gamora vit passer un léger éclair rouge dans ses yeux d'émeraudes lorsqu'il lança son bras à l'arrière, créant une lance de glace qui fonça sur Proxima. Cette dernière leva sa lance pour faire feu, mais l'attaque de Loki lui arracha des mains, avant qu'une boule d'énergie verdâtre la frappe violemment à l'estomac et l'envoi bouler à l'autre bout de la passerelle. Gamora retint son souffle, mais elle ne se releva pas. En revanche, elle sentit Loki s'affaisser contre elle et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre totalement.

\- Vite, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Si elle est ici, les autres ne doivent pas être loin.

\- C'est exact, ma fille ! Répondit la voix glaciale de Thanos.

Gamora se figea avant de se retourner lentement vers la droite, découvrant le Titan Fou qui l'observait en compagnie du reste de l'Ordre Noir. Il avait ce sourire maléfique qu'il affichait quand il était prêt à exploser de rage et elle fut pétrifiée en imaginant ce qui allait se passer.

Loki le sentit aussi, puisque malgré sa blessure, il s'arracha de ses bras et fit un pas pour se mettre entre Gamora et Thanos. La jeune femme fut touchée de voir qu'il était prêt à la protéger, elle, au lieu de lui…

Thanos s'amusa de son geste.

\- Tu crois pouvoir te dresser devant moi peut-être ?

\- Qui sait ? Murmura Loki en réponse tout en le défiant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

Thanos fit signe à ses fils et les trois membres de l'Ordre Noir fondirent en même temps sur le jeune Dieu, mais Loki ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction de se battre sans combattre. Au moment où Corvus tenta de le transpercer de sa lance, son image vacilla et disparue, pendant que Loki se rematérialisa sur le côté. Il empoigna la lance de son adversaire et d'un revers bien porté le prit en pleine tête, l'envoyant s'encastrer contre un pilier avant de l'emprisonner dans des chaînes qu'il fit apparaître et qui le mirent hors-jeu. Loki n'était pas dupe, s'il n'avait pas pris autant de temps, s'il n'avait pas essayé de convaincre Gamora de le suivre, il aurait eu le temps de s'en aller avant leur retour, mais ce n'était pas le cas alors… Alors, il allait les combattre. Il allait mettre toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans cet affrontement désespéré… D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait leur échapper parce qu'ils le forceraient à le tuer… définitivement… Le jeune homme se moquait bien de mettre toutes ses forces dans cette ultime bataille. Bondissant sur sa gauche, Cull Obsidian lui donna un violent coup de hache que Loki para en brandissant la lance de Corvus. Le choc lui arracha quand même un cri de douleur quand l'onde se diffusa dans son épaule blessée, rappelant à son souvenir la blessure qu'il avait aussi dans le dos, mais il ne céda pas. Certes, il n'était pas Thor, mais Loki avait une certaine force, héritage de son côté jotun, et il fit reculer Cull avant de retourner la lance et de l'embrocher avec un cri sauvage. Le fils de Thanos tomba au sol pendant que le jeune dieu fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Ebony Maw qui, d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître un éclat métallique aussi pointue qu'une flèche qui se planta dans son côté droit, le prenant par surprise.

Loki glapit de douleur et Gamora poussa un cri...

\- _Presque_... _Ils avaient presque réussi_ , pensa Loki pendant que la douleur se diffusa dans sa poitrine.

Gamora voulut courir pour le rejoindre, mais Thanos la retint par un bras.

\- N'aggrave pas ton cas !

Il la repoussa et la jeta dans les bras de Nébula pendant qu'il s'approcha à son tour de Loki, toujours debout, mais blessé. Le jeune homme chancela pendant que sa vision se troubla quelques secondes. Il secoua la tête, cherchant à croiser le regard de Gamora et fut surpris de la découvrir au bord des larmes. Est-ce qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui ? Peut-être... Lui tenait bien à elle... Refusant de tenter de s'enfuir sans qu'elle ne soit à ses côtés...

Le jeune homme fut brutalement ramené à sa situation. D'un geste de la main, Ebony Maw retira sa lame improvisée de son corps en lui arrachant un cri que Thanos étouffa en l'empoignant par le cou avant de le lever du sol.

\- Comment as-tu pensé nous échapper ?

\- Je ne serai jamais votre esclave.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Tu es déjà mon esclave.

Il pressa un peu plus fort, s'amusant de le voir suffoquer avant d'ajouter.

\- Et je vais te montrer ce que je fais à ceux qui tentent de m'enlever l'un de mes enfants !

Sans ménagement, Thanos jeta Loki dans la coursive. Le jeune homme tomba lourdement au sol et tenta de se relever, mais Thanos lui donna un coup de pied en hurlant de rage.

\- Tu vas retourner dans ta cellule et tu vas me supplier pour ça !

Un autre coup s'abattit sur lui, le projetant un peu plus en arrière pendant que Gamora poussa un cri de désespoir.

\- Arrêtez !

Thanos frémit en se redressant.

\- Que j'arrête alors que je viens à peine de commencer ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ma fille !

Thanos se concentra de nouveau sur Loki, lui assénant un nouveau coup de pied à la poitrine qui l'envoya rouler sur le dos. Le jeune dieu haleta pendant que ses mains se posèrent à sa blessure au côté. Il avait mal et chaque coup le faisait encore plus souffrir. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, espérant que ce ne serait pas qu'un évanouissement, mais bien la mort qui viendrait le prendre.

Le Titan Fou le regarda haleter de douleur et porta une main à sa taille pour prendre une seringue.

\- D'abord, réglons le problème de la magie.

A demi-conscient, Loki tenta de reculer en gémissant doucement.

\- Non…

Il se souvenait de la brûlure et de la douleur qu'engendrait le produit et il ne voulait pas ressentir cela à nouveau. Seulement Thanos l'immobilisa en posant un pied sur son ventre, amplifiant la douleur de sa blessure au côté, ce qui lui arracha un cri qui sembla lui faire plaisir. Le jeune homme faillit perdre connaissance et lutta une dernière fois pour échapper à son bourreau, mais Thanos émit un rire amusé en le regardant se débattre.

\- Allons, tout est fini ! Lui lança-t-il en plante l'aiguille dans sa poitrine d'un mouvement sec et brutal.

Loki laissa échapper un cri auquel Gamora répondit en écho. La jeune femme était bouleversée par la brutalité avec laquelle son « père » traitait son prisonnier. Loki tourna la tête vers elle et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent… La jeune femme repensa aux quelques mots qu'il lui avait murmurés pour la convaincre

\- _Tout est si paisible…_

Comme elle le comprenait… Comme elle était touchée de le voir subir autant de brutalité. Elle lui murmura un « pardon » qu'il lut sur ses lèvres avant que le produit ne finisse de se diffuser dans son corps, lui enlevant sa magie en lui faisant pousser des gémissements de douleur et d'impuissance.

Thanos le laissa se tordre de douleur et se tourna vers Ebony Maw.

\- Occupe-toi de tes frères et sœurs, moi, je m'occupe de lui.

Le Titan Fou se baissa et empoigna le jeune homme blessé par le haut de sa cuirasse. Loki gémit pendant que son corps se mit à trembler à cause du produit qui se diffusait en lui, le privant de cette magie qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

\- Tu crois que tu souffres ? On ne fait que commencer, petit prince.

Si Loki, presque inconscient ne put lui répondre, Gamora capta la lueur de folie dans le regard du Titan et frémit.

\- Non, je vous en prie, père.

\- Il fallait y penser avant, ma fille, lui répondit-il avec un regard mauvais qui terrorisa la jeune femme.

\- Pitié, tenta cette dernière en faisant deux pas vers lui, totalement bouleversée en imaginant les douleurs qu'il était capable de lui faire endurer juste pour la punir, elle.

\- Est-ce mon habitude ? Lui demanda Thanos en soulevant Loki qui gémissait de douleur.

Gamora hocha négativement la tête pendant que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… Tout était de sa faute. Elle avait voulu l'aider, mais il l'avait protégé et il allait en souffrir…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	11. La rage de Thanos

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 11ème chapitre, Thanos, fou de rage à l'idée que Gamora ait vraiment envisagé de partir pour de bon avec Loki, est bien décidé à faire payer le jeune dieu.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 11 : La rage de Thanos**_

Avec un mouvement qui trahissait toute la rage qui était en train de l'emporter, Thanos, propulsa violemment Loki sur le sol de sa cellule. Son corps claqua si fort que Gamora, qui l'avait suivi, eut la désagréable impression de sentir ses os se briser et cette simple constatation lui donna la nausée. Thanos sourit et s'avança sur le jeune homme, évitant le geste de sa fille qui tendit les mains dans une vaine tentative pour le retenir en murmurant.

\- Pitié…

Thanos ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre focalisant toute sa rage, sur sa victime qui gémissait à ses pieds.

\- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de tenter de retourner ma fille contre moi ! Je ne laisserais jamais personne et surtout pas un petit dieu de la malice me tromper moi, le tout puissant Thanos.

Loki lui aurait bien répondu quelque chose, mais tout son corps lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne put laisser échapper qu'un faible gémissement. En le voyant fondre avec toute cette rage sur le jeune homme, Gamora poussa un nouveau cri pour tenter de l'empêcher de continuer ce qu'il avait décidé.

\- Père !

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ce misérable insecte avait essayé de lui voler l'un de ses biens les plus précieux, il allait savoir ce que pouvait donner sa rage.

Étendu sur le sol, Loki comprit la menace. Il haleta et tenta de se redresser, mais il avait de moins en moins de force et il ne parvint qu'à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il avait tellement mal. Il voyait bien que ses bras tremblaient et qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sur ses jambes, mais Thanos était là… et il était dangereux… parce qu'il était furieux… et pas seulement furieux contre lui, ce qui l'inquiétait plus que ce qu'il risquait de lui faire. Si seulement, il pouvait se mettre debout. Mais avec le produit qui se diffusait dans ses veines et lui donnait l'envie de hurler de douleur, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus faire appel à sa magie ni maintenir ses illusions. En cédant, elles avaient révélé la réalité de son état et Gamora en était de plus en plus pétrifiée.

Sa tunique de cuir était en partie en lambeaux et elle voyait bien qu'il frémissait de douleur, mais, même dans la souffrance, même à l'agonie, il refusait de laisser ce monstre le briser.

Dans un dernier sursaut, le jeune homme tenta alors la périlleuse manœuvre de supprimer l'appui sur une main pour la plaquer sur son côté droit d'où son sang coulait librement. La douleur était si violente. Ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus. Mais le rire de Thanos le pétrifia pendant quelques secondes.

\- Si tu savais comme tu es pathétique.

Loki redressa la tête pour croiser le regard cruel de son bourreau.

\- Cela n'est pas étonnant que tes deux familles aient décidé de t'abandonner !

Le jeune homme frémit et retint les sanglots qui se formèrent quasi systématiquement dans sa gorge à l'évocation des siens. C'était vrai qu'ils l'avaient abandonné… C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait tenté de s'évader par ses propres moyens. Une partie de lui tentait de lui faire comprendre que c'était faux, mais il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Heimdall ne pouvait pas ne pas leur avoir dit qu'il était là… Quelque part en train de souffrir et de se faire torture depuis des mois. Thanos ricana.

\- Abandonne tout espoir ! Tu ne sortiras jamais de ce vaisseau… Tu es à moi désormais ! Et je vais te faire payer ton attaque contre mes enfants et ta veine tentative pour me voler ma fille.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos remplis de rage et de folie, Thanos se baissa et agrippa fermement Loki pour le soulever du sol sans ménagement. Le jeune homme gémit et le Titan Fou ricana.

\- Je vais te faire comprendre ce que c'est de ne plus avoir d'espoir !

Thanos leva Loki comme un fétu de paille avant de le retourner et faire frapper violemment son dos sur son genou. Le craquement de ses os arracha un grand cri de douleur au jeune homme dont la vue se brouilla un court instant. Presque en écho à son cri, il perçut celui de Gamora rempli d'effroi et d'impuissance devant le spectacle terrible que venait de lui donner son père. Le jeune dieu aurait aimé perdre connaissance, mais n'y parvint pas. Thanos ricana et jeta son corps à plat ventre sur le sol, comme un vulgaire paquet sans importance. Loki gémit doucement. La douleur était si violente… Sous la force du choc, sa colonne vertébrale avait été brisée en deux et il était incapable de bouger… Désormais à la merci totale du Titan Fou dont le rire presque démoniaque empli la salle.

Gamora se mit à pleurer, pendant que Loki gémit. La douleur était atroce et son sang coulait toujours de ses blessures. Se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol, baignant une nouvelle fois dans ce liquide vital qui s'échappait de son corps, sans rien faire pour pouvoir se défendre de ce monstre était terrifiant. Loki frémit. Thanos ricana plus fort et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Sa main se posa sur son dos douloureux et il pressa sa fracture lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui faiblit rapidement, tellement il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

\- Tu vois, misérable petit prince, jusqu'à quel point je peux te briser…

\- Je ne suis pas le seul, murmura Loki tentant de faire comprendre que son geste venait sans doute de briser le lien qui l'unissait à sa fille.

Thanos frémit.

\- As-tu seulement conscience que je pourrais te briser la nuque avec deux doigts…

\- Surtout, ne te retiens pas, murmura Loki tentant de ne pas s'évanouir.

Thanos frémit de rage.

\- La mort te serait trop douce. Je ne te donnerais pas cette satisfaction. En revanche, tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

Sa main relâcha la pression et Loki haleta doucement. Thanos resta accroupi prêt de lui, gardant le silence quelque secondes pour profiter de ses halètements de douleur avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton froid et démoniaque.

\- Je me demande combien de temps il faut à un dieu pour mourir en se vidant de son sang… Tes blessures ne sont pas mortelles, mais tu ne peux plus bouger… Un humain normal serait déjà mort, mais toi, même privé de ta magie, tu es encore en vie… Alors dis-moi ? Combien de temps à ton avis avant que ton cœur ne reçoive plus assez de sang pour maintenir ton corps en vie ?

Loki frémit. Il y avait tant de haine dans sa voix… Il se sentait si vulnérable. Incapable de bouger… Il avait raison… Rien ne pouvait empêcher ce monstre de lui briser la nuque et tout serai finie… Mais, ce ne serai pas plus mal qu'il l'achève, c'était même très exactement ce qu'il voulait… Au moins il ne souffrirait plus… Thanos sourit.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de voir quand ton cœur va cesser de battre définitivement…

Loki gémit doucement et ses pensées s'envolèrent à Asgard pour sa mère et pour son frère…

Thanos ricana.

\- Il est inutile de penser à eux, cela fait longtemps que ces gens t'ont abandonné !

Loki frémit. Il détestait quand Thanos trouvait le moyen de lire dans son esprit. Le sourire du Titan Fou se fit plus grand.

\- Ils se moquent bien de ce qu'il peut t'arriver sinon ils t'auraient retenu ! Sinon, ils seraient déjà à ta recherche… Ton supposé père se moque bien que tu sois en train d'agoniser sous mes mains depuis plusieurs mois… Tu ne l'intéresses plus !

\- Mon frère… Murmura faiblement Loki, dont l'image de Thor ne pouvait plus quitter son esprit alors qu'il se sentait lentement mourir.

\- Ton frère ! S'exclama Thanos dans un grand éclat de rire. Mais tu n'as plus de frères ! Tu as essayé de le tuer ! Il est heureux de te savoir en train d'agoniser ! Il te hait encore plus que ton père !

\- Non, il ne peut pas me haïr, murmura faiblement Loki pendant que des sanglots se nouaient dans sa gorge.

\- Bien sûr qu'il te hait, sinon où est-il ? Cela fait des mois que tu es là à souffrir… S'il avait un tant soit peu d'affection pour toi, il serait là ! En train de tout faire pour t'arracher à mes griffes, quitte à y laisser sa vie !

Loki frémit et Thanos se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Ton frère te hait !

\- Non, répondit Loki pendant qu'une larme non voulue coula sur sa joue. Je sais que c'est faux…

\- Tu te mens à toi-même !

\- Non… Il ne peut pas me haïr !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que moi, je l'aime ! S'exclama Loki en larmes.

Thanos ricana plus fort.

\- Pathétique !

Loki ne dit rien, fermant les yeux pendant que les larmes venaient sans qu'il ne puisse les repousser. Ce que venait de lui dire Thanos tournait dans sa tête depuis des jours, il l'avait dit à Gamora… Il ne pouvait pas être surpris parce qu'il le savait lui-même, mais entendre le Titan Fou lui cracher avec toute cette haine était pire que tout. Il était seul, définitivement seul. Il avait mal et il sentait bien que son corps ne pourrait pas continuer à encaisser encore très longtemps. Il espéra juste que sa haine et sa rage resteraient concentrées sur lui, que ce sauvage n'allait pas s'en prendre à Gamora qui l'avait aidé avant de l'accepter de le suivre et dont il percevait les sanglots.

Thanos se redressa, se tournant vers Nébula qui avait suivi pendant qu'Ebony prenait soin des autres. Il lui fit signe de s'en aller et la jeune femme s'inclina. Gamora frémit en voyant sa sœur quitter la pièce et que son père s'apprêtait à faire la même chose. Son regard se posa sur Loki gémissant doucement et baignant dans son sang.

\- Attendez, mais il faut le soigner.

Thanos s'immobilisa et la regarda avec un air sévère.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il tente encore de s'échapper ?

\- Mais… Je croyais que tu le voulais en vie ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Le sourire du Titan Fou se fit plus grand.

\- Je suis las de tout ça et puis, ce n'est pas à moi de le soigner, dit-il en ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux. Ce qui lui arrive n'est pas de ma faute !

Gamora sursauta et son regard croisa celui de Nébula qui s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte. Elle comprit que sa sœur avait parlé à leur père de son passage dans la cellule de son prisonnier et frémit en ayant peur de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. C'était à cause d'elle... C'était parce qu'elle s'intéressait un peu trop à lui que Thanos venait de lui faire subir tout ce déchaînement de violence. La jeune femme manqua de se sentir mal.

\- Oui… Tout ça est de ta faute, dit Thanos. Et je n'ai peut-être plus envie de jouer.

\- De quoi ? Mais non, tenta de protester Gamora. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as besoin de lui pour…

\- Je veux qu'il comprenne que toute résistance est inutile et pour ça la douleur est une arme efficace. Nous allons lui laisser passer la nuit et si demain, il est encore vie, je verrais…

Gamora frémit et Thanos lui sourit.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux très bien passer la nuit ici… Essaie de le garder en vie, si cela t'amuse !

Nébula sortit de la cellule et Thanos lui emboîta le pas. Gamora frémit et aller les suivre à son tour, quand la porte se referma. La jeune femme sursauta.

\- Père !

Elle donna un coup à la porte pour qu'il lui ouvre en ajoutant.

\- Il me faut du matériel médical et…

\- Non, la coupa Thanos. Débrouille-toi avec ce que tu as et prie pour qu'il passe la nuit !

Gamora écouta ses pas s'éloigner et fut ramener à la réalité par un gémissement qui échappa des lèvres de l'asgardien agonisant. Elle se retourna vers lui, luttant contre ses larmes. Tout était de sa faute… Elle l'avait ralenti… Il l'avait protégé… Elle aurait dû l'aider à s'échapper depuis le début…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	12. Que cela te serve de leçon

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 12ème chapitre, Thanos qui ne supporte pas l'idée que Gamora ait été prête à l'abandonner pour suivre Loki, décide de lui donner une leçon qu'elle n'oubliera pas en s'en prenant à son nouvel ami.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Que cela te serve de leçon**_

Toujours en larmes, la jeune femme se rapprocha, se laissant tomber à genoux devant Loki. Elle perçut sa douleur, sa respiration difficile et frémit. Sa main s'avança, se plaquant doucement sur sa joue pendant qu'elle essaya de l'appeler pour le garder conscient.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un faible gémissement qui lui brisa le cœur. Comme il semblait faible et apeuré…

\- Loki ?

Sa main lui caressa doucement la joue pour essayer de l'apaiser.

\- Je suis là Loki…

\- Gamora, murmura faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Oui, je suis là…

\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, gémit faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Je sais, répondit Gamora en sentant les larmes revenir plus fort. Je suis désolé… Pardon Loki…

Elle se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

\- Il ne faut pas… Ce n'est pas vous…

\- Bien sûr que si… Je vous ai ralenti… Il vous a massacré…

Gamora ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il y avait tellement de sang qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. La plainte que le jeune homme émit fini de la détruire de l'intérieur. Sa main se mit à trembler pendant qu'elle caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Je vais vous aider… Il faut tenir bon…

\- Non… Il a commis une erreur… Il faut me laisser mourir.

\- Non ! Hurla Gamora en explosant en larmes. Je ne peux pas faire ça… Il faut vivre…

\- Mon cœur ne tiendra pas longtemps… J'ai tellement mal…

\- Je vais vous aider.

\- Pourquoi je devrais continuer à me battre ? Alors que j'ai tellement envie de mourir ?

\- Pour moi, répondit Gamora si rapidement qu'elle le sentit frémir de surprise sous sa main.

Loki se sentit touché. Cette réponse était presque un cri du cœur. Alors il frémit, tentant de bouger un peu pour se redresser, mais elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

\- Non, il ne faut pas bouger…

\- Je perds trop de sang… Mon cœur bat mal et… cette saleté de poison me prive de ma magie, gémit-il en frémissant de douleur.

\- Je vais vous déplacer un peu, mais ça va faire mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que je risque à part de m'évanouir ? Demanda Loki en tentant de lui faire un léger sourire pour essayer de la rassurer.

Gamora lui répondit par un petit rire nerveux avant de glisser ses mains sous ses épaules et de le tirer un peu pour le hisser sur ses genoux. Loki poussa un grand cri de souffrance qui pétrifia la jeune femme, mais elle continua à le hisser un peu plus haut sur ses genoux, refusant de commencer à l'avoir fait souffrir pour rien. Loki continua de gémir et Gamora tenta de l'ignorer. Quand la jeune femme jugea qu'elle avait suffisamment d'espace pour pouvoir glisser ses mains sous sa poitrine pour compresser sa plaie sans avoir à le retourner, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est fini… ça va aller… Loki ?

Son appel resta sa réponse et elle comprit en frémissant qu'il venait de perdre connaissance. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé… Loki… Allez, il faut tenir… Je suis tellement désolé…

...

Le lendemain, lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, Gamora n'avait pas bougé. Elle tenait Loki à moitie effondré à plat ventre sur ses genoux. L'une de ses mains compressait sa blessure au côté pendant que l'autre caressait doucement ses cheveux. Trop grièvement blessé, il n'avait plus reprit connaissance depuis qu'il s'était évanoui à cause de la douleur. Sa colonne brisée comme une brindille par la violence du Titan Fou, ses blessures dont elle avait du mal à stopper les hémorragies, ses tremblements provoqués par le poison qui le privait de sa magie… La jeune femme savait qu'il était à l'agonie et c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie alors, elle faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir tout en luttant contre les larmes qui explosaient par moment quand elle percevait un gémissement plus appuyé… Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas survivre, qu'il attendait la mort, mais cette simple perspective lui déchirait le cœur en deux. Il avait tant espéré que quelqu'un vienne le sauver… Pourquoi les siens avaient-ils décidé de l'abandonner ? Elle le trouvait… si triste, sensible et aimant… Qu'elles aient pu être ses erreurs, il ne méritait pas la souffrance que ce fou, qu'on l'obligeait à appeler père, lui faisait endurer chaque jour… Il ne méritait pas cette douleur ni cette agonie, longue et terrible… C'était si injuste… Et elle en était responsable, ce qui finissait de la détruire et à chaque fois que cette pensée revenait, les larmes faisaient de même et elle s'écroulait…

\- Pardon Loki…

Tout à sa peine, elle ne perçut même pas la porte qui s'ouvrit avant que Thanos ne se mette à ricaner.

\- A ce que je vois, il est encore en vie finalement.

Gamora redressa la tête en frémissant, terrifiée à l'idée que ce dernier décide d'achever le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Il lutte.

\- Je dois reconnaître que cet asgardien a une résistance admirable, c'est ce qui rend le jeu bien plus intéressant.

La jeune femme frémit… Le jeu… Que ce mot était cruel et barbare ! La douleur et les tremblements qu'elle ressentait sous sa main ne ressemblaient pas à un jeu… Il souffrait tellement…

\- La torture n'est pas un jeu, murmura doucement Gamora en caressant la joue brûlante de fièvre de Loki.

Une fièvre qui venait du poison dans ses veines qui rongeait sa magie, le faisant trembler de plus en plus.

Thanos ricana et répondit avec un sourire presque diabolique.

\- Pour celui qui la pratique, si !

Gamora frémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Alors si vous voulez continuer votre jeu, il faut le soigner, murmura la jeune femme en tentant de limiter les sanglots et les tremblements de sa voix.

\- Je sais, dit le Titan en se tournant vers Maw. Occupe-toi de sa fracture.

Ebony Maw sourit et se rapprocha de Gamora et Loki. La jeune femme lui trouva un air si démoniaque qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il allait le soigner ou le tuer et elle en fut terrifiée.

Elle ne le quitta donc pas des yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha, se mettant à genoux pour poser une main sur son dos brisé. Presque instinctivement, Gamora posa sa main sur sa tête pour le protéger pendant que son « frère » faisant appel à la magie et à la manipulation ressoudait les os brisés du jeune homme lui entraînant un léger gémissement qui lui fit reprendre connaissance.

A travers ses larmes, Gamora sourit de le voir reprendre connaissance. Il voulait mourir, mais elle n'était pas prête à le perdre. Ebony se redressa, se désintéressant de ses autres blessures. Pourtant, il aurait eu besoin de plus de soins…

Il s'écarta et Thanos se rapprocha. Un frisson parcourut Gamora qui tenta de le protéger, mais le Titan Fou lui arracha des bras et le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

\- Ecoute-moi bien fils d'Odin…

A peine conscient, Loki perçut encore toute la force de sa rage et de sa haine. Ce n'était pas bon signe et il redouta la suite. Gamora dut en arriver aux mêmes conclusions puisqu'elle tenta de se relever en implorant son père.

\- Non, je t'en supplie !

Mais le Titan la repoussa et la jeune femme retomba assise sur le sol. Loki la suivit du regard et trouva la force de lui tendre la main pendant que le Titan se penchait un peu plus au-dessus de lui.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que je suis le maître ici et que j'ai droit de vie et de mort sur qui je veux !

Gamora frémit et tendit la main pour saisir celle de Loki, étendue dans sa direction. Elle sentit ses doigts s'accrochaient aux siens et Thanos se moqua bien de la douceur de cette étreinte entre deux amis qui avaient compris que le pire n'était sans doute pas encore passé. Pourtant, en réalité, le Titan ne se désintéressa pas vraiment du geste de réconfort des deux jeunes gens et il décida de s'en servir pour donner une leçon à Gamora, pour lui montrer ce qui pouvait se passer si elle cherchait encore à lui échapper.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, pendant qu'il se concentra de nouveau sur Loki, sortant un disque qu'il plaqua sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de son cœur avant de l'activer en ricanant.

\- Vois-tu Asagardien… Je ne tolère pas la mutinerie ou la corruption de l'un de mes enfants !

Loki aurait bien tenté de lui répondre quelque chose, mais le disque diffusa une douleur violente dans sa poitrine, comme une décharge électrique concentrée et qui frappa brutalement son cœur, faisant se cambrer son corps pendant que ses doigts se crispaient sur la main de Gamora qui lui rendit son étreinte pour l'aider à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve.

\- Est-ce que tu le sens petit prince ? Lui demanda Thanos toujours en ricanant. Tu sens comme ton cœur souffre ? Comme chaque battement est plus difficile ? Comme son rythme devient saccadé ?

Gamora connaissait sa réponse tant il s'accrochait à sa main, tant elle ressentait sa douleur. La jeune femme sentit les larmes revenir pendant qu'elle se mit à supplier Thanos.

\- Non ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça ! Laisse-le !

Thanos tourna la tête vers elle pendant que Loki continuait à s'arquer de douleur sous sa main, tentant de s'échapper en vain de la poigne du Titan.

\- Tu étais prête à me laisser pour lui alors regarde !

Thanos se retourna vers Loki.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que tu sens comme je peux contrôler chaque battement ? Est-ce que tu sens comme ils deviennent difficiles et irréguliers ? Est-ce que tu sens que celui-ci sera le dernier ?

Loki gémit, tournant la tête vers Gamora dont il croisa les yeux avant que son cœur ne cède et que son corps s'affaisse légèrement.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de détresse en observant la vie quitter son regard... avant qu'il ne se fige.

\- Non ! Non !

Tremblante et en larmes, elle se retourna vers son père.

\- Tu l'as tué ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Tu l'as tué ?

\- Oui, j'ai arrêté son cœur…

\- Il faut le ramener ! Je t'en prie, il faut le ramener.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut ?

Gamora frémit. Non, il ne le voulait pas, mais elle… Elle ne voulait pas le perdre…

\- Ramène-le ! Pitié… Je te promets de toujours te rester fidèle, si tu ne le laisses pas mourir…

Thanos sourit.

\- Bien, je saurais te rappeler ta promesse !

Il activa le boîtier, envoyant une puissante décharge dans le cœur du jeune dieu qui se cabra légèrement. Un battement de paupière rassura la jeune femme. Il était en vie. A peine conscient, à peine vivant, mais en vie.

Thanos sourit et se redressa avant de reculer de deux pas.

\- Que cela te serve de leçon ma fille, si tu tentes de me tourner le dos, des personnes souffriront et je ne ramènerais plus personne.

Gamora hocha la tête avant de progresser à quatre pattes pour rejoindre Loki. Elle glissa un bras sous son dos et le prit dans ses bras, passant une main sur sa joue avant de la poser sur son cœur dont elle sentit les battements faibles, mais bien présents sous ses doigts. La jeune femme frémit et se pencha en avant, déposant son front contre le sien.

\- Tout va bien se passer…

\- As-tu conscience que tu lui mens ? Ricana Thanos amusé par la scène.

La jeune femme frémit. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait conscience, mais il était en vie et pour le moment, c'était la seule chose qui comptait…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	13. Renoncer pour la protèger

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 13ème chapitre, Loki, de plus en plus affaibli, tente dans un dernier geste de protéger Gamora.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Renoncer pour la protéger**_

Loki était à demi-assis contre la paroi de sa cellule, les yeux clos. Son corps tremblait en continu à cause de la douleur, de la fièvre et de cet saleté de poison qu'ils lui injectaient en continu pour neutraliser sa magie, le plongeant dans une douleur permanente qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus insupportable, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher. Sa peau était de plus en plus pâle et les cernes sous ses yeux montraient à la fois sa souffrance et le trop peu d'heures de sommeil que ses bourreaux lui accordaient.

Depuis sa tentative d'évasion ratée avec Gamora, c'était pire. Non seulement il y avait le poison dans ses veines, mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas lui donner la possibilité de fuir en amplifiant sa souffrance permanente. L'idée qui avait germé dans leurs esprits déviants et sadiques participait à son état de faiblesse générale, car ils avaient décidés de lui briser la jambe droite et de ne pas la soigner, aggravant l'infection qui le rongeait. Dans un tel état, le jeune homme ne pouvait ni se défendre, ni se lever… De toute manière, ce n'était pas les quelques repas éparses dont ils l'honoraient pour ne pas le laisser totalement mourir de faim, qui allait lui donner la force de se lever. Loki avait tellement mal qu'il préférait garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir l'os de son tibia qui avait déchiré ses chairs, dépasser de sa jambe et puis, les yeux clos, il parvenait encore à s'échapper… projetant son esprit dans les bois millénaires d'Asgard et dans cette clairière un peu cachée, où il avait passé tant d'heures à jouer ou discuter avec son frère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants… Un soupir lui échappa… Thor… Quand l'Autre revenait, il tentait de le briser en effaçant ou en modifiant ses souvenirs. Loki le savait, il se rebellait, ne voulant pas perdre ces instants de bonheur si vite passés et, pour le moment, il avait préservé cette clairière… Cette clairière où les deux frères âgés de 10 et 13 ans avaient jurés d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, de combattre côte à côte et de se protéger… Pourquoi avaient-ils oubliés ces quelques mots en grandissant ? Une larme coula sur la joue de Loki sans qu'il ne puise l'empêcher… sa question était fausse et cela lui fit plus mal que prévu… Lui, ne les avaient pas oublié… Mais Thor… Thor ne semblait pas se soucier qu'il soit là, à peine en vie, implorant la mort ou les bras de son frère… L'idéal étant de mourir dans ses bras… de s'endormir pour toujours au son des battements de son cœur…

A cause de ses pensées et de la souffrance, Loki frémit une nouvelle fois et ne trouva pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit. Il ne perçut donc pas que la silhouette qui approchait n'était pas celle de l'un de ces bourreaux habituels, mais une personne qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis qu'elle l'avait bercée dans ses bras alors qu'il était à peine en vie.

Gamora s'agenouilla devant lui avec un air triste. Il était plus faible chaque jour ces derniers temps. Elle le savait… Proxima, Cull et Corvus se vantaient continuellement de leur vengeance sur le jeune dieu qui les avait humiliés lors de leur affrontement, malgré sa faiblesse… En fait, la jeune femme savait que c'était plus profond et qu'ils avaient été effrayés d'apercevoir la véritable puissance du jeune homme qu'ils aimaient tant torturer.

Sa main se posa sur sa joue et la douceur de son contact, si peu commune ces derniers temps, lui donna la force d'entrouvrir les yeux.

\- Hey ! L'accueillit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

Loki frémit, mais trouva la force de lever la main pour la poser sur la sienne en ne parvenant pas à faire cesser ses tremblements.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites-là ?

\- Je suis venu vous apporter de l'eau, lui répondit-elle en tachant de continuer à sourire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous en avez besoin.

\- Non, répondit Loki en faisant glisser sa main le long de son corps, incapable de garder le bras en l'air plus longtemps tellement il se sentait épuisé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi il vous laisse venir me voir ? Il n'a plus peur que l'on tente de s'enfuir ?

\- Non, pas en vous maintenant dans cet état… Vous êtes tellement faible…

\- J'ai mal, continuellement, murmura faiblement Loki.

Gamora ne trouva pas les mots pour le réconforter alors, elle se contenta de lui presser un peu plus fort la joue, cherchant à l'encourager ou à lui transmettre sa force, même si c'était impossible.

\- Et puis, murmura Gamora en tentant de le forcer à garder les yeux ouverts, parce qu'il sait que cela me torture de vous voir vous affaiblir. C'est ma punition.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Non, la seule à être désolé, c'est moi, répondit Gamora en pressant une dernière fois sa joue.

Sa main glissa à sa taille et elle détacha une gourde.

\- Je vais vous aider à boire…

\- Non… Tuez-moi… Avant qu'ils ne reviennent...

\- Loki… Tenta de le dissuader la jeune femme. Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Je veux juste mourir, Gamora... Que tout s'arrête...

\- Je sais… Mais je n'ai pas pu le laisser vous tuer, alors j'en suis incapable. Je suis désolé.

\- Vous êtes trop humaine pour être sur ce vaisseau.

Gamora lui sourit et Loki tenta de lui rendre avant de se cabrer de douleur.

\- Pourquoi il ne me pas laisse mourir ?

\- Il sait que c'est ce que vous voulez, alors il fera tout pour ne pas vous le donner, ça a toujours été sa manière de faire pour forcer les gens à lui obéir.

\- Alors faites-le… Par pitié…

\- Non Loki… Je ne peux pas vous faire ça…

\- Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Lui demanda le jeune homme un peu abruptement.

\- Je… ça doit faire dix mois, répondit Gamora.

Loki frémit, fermant un peu les yeux pour déglutir tout en murmurant.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années…

Il lutta pour inspirer un peu d'air et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard rempli de compassion de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai tellement de mal à respirer…

\- Je le vois…

\- Alors tuez-moi… Ne me laissez pas mourir à petit feu… Par pitié…

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Gamora en se mettant à pleurer.

Elle aurait tant voulu lui venir en aide, mais elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Elle qui était la femme la plus redoutée de la galaxie, elle était incapable de lui faire cela, à lui… C'était presque déconcertant et cela prouvait aussi tout l'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour celui qui était devenu un ami et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider comme il le voulait.

\- Je ne veux plus souffrir, lui murmura le jeune homme avant de se mettre soudainement à pleurer.

Gamora sursauta en le voyant craquer, lui qui tentait de résister de toutes ses forces.

\- Je veux mourir… Puisqu'ils m'ont abandonné je veux mourir…

Loki se cabra et gémit pendant que les larmes se faisaient plus violentes.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas ne pas savoir comme je souffre, ne pas savoir à quel point j'ai mal…Père… Est-ce là ta punition ?… Est-ce que ça valait bien tout ça ? Thor… Pardonne-moi… Je suis désolé grand-frère… Je t'aime… Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?… Ce monstre a raison… Je suis tout seul… Pourquoi vous m'avez tous abandonné ? Je n'en peux plus… Maman… J'ai tellement cru que tu m'aimais… Maman… Que tu les aurais convaincus… Qu'est-ce que j'ai donc fait pour qu'ils m'abandonnent à ce point, sans un remords… sans un regret ? Ce n'est pas moi qui leur aie menti toute ma vie… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien devenir à part le dieu du mensonge ?

\- Loki, tenta de l'apaiser Gamora, mais le jeune homme de plus en plus faible ne pouvait plus retenir son chagrin.

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas ici… Je veux revoir le ciel d'Asgard, même à travers les barreaux d'une prison… Par pitié… Si un jour j'ai compté pour l'un de vous, ramenez-moi… Je n'en peux plus…

Loki se tut, à demi-effondré et terrassé par ses larmes. Gamora passa une main sur ses propres yeux pour essuyer une larme avant de se pencher en avant pour poser le goulot de la gourde sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, il faut boire, pour compenser tout le sang que vous perdez.

\- Je ne veux pas survivre.

\- Mais il ne vous laissera pas mourir.

Loki frémit et laissa échapper une plainte en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Thor… Heimdall…

Le jeune homme se tut, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas, alors il braqua son regard triste sur Gamora.

\- Vous voyez ? Quelle raison j'aurais de vouloir survivre une journée de plus ?

\- Moi, lui répondit Gamora en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

Loki frémit.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Gamora, je détruis ceux qui s'attachent à moi. Il ne faut pas rester à mes côtés.

La jeune femme frémit à son tour.

\- J'étais prête à vous suivre.

\- Et regardez où ça vous mène… Ne restez pas ici. Si l'occasion de présente de vous échapper, saisissez-là sans vous retournez cette fois.

\- Je peux peut-être encore trouver comment…

\- Non, la coupa Loki. Moi je suis condamné à rester ici. Je vais mourir entre ses mains… A un moment donné, il ne pourra plus me ramener… Mon cœur ne parviendra plus à battre… Mais, vous avez encore une chance de vous enfuir, alors saisissez-là…

\- Loki…

\- Si vous restez à mes côtés, il va finir par vous assimiler à moi et il finira par vous faire du mal.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

\- Je sais, je le vois dans vos yeux…

\- Alors vous savez que je ne le crains pas.

\- Mais moi, je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir à cause de moi. Alors partez… Et ne revenez plus…

La jeune femme prit un air choqué.

\- Comment ?

\- Et puis, tant qu'il verra que vous êtes inquiète pour moi, il s'en amusera et vous surveillera, ignorez-moi !

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça et…

\- C'est pourtant la meilleure des choses à faire…

\- Non ! Nous sommes amis Loki, dit-elle énonçant ce qui lui apparaissait maintenant comme une réalité. Jamais je ne vous abandonnerais.

\- D'accord… Murmura le jeune homme en tentant de lui sourire malgré sa douleur.

Loki rassembla ses forces et leva la main gauche, la glissant derrière la nuque de Gamora pour l'attirer vers lui et lui donner un baiser. La jeune femme frémit, surprise, mais se laissa faire avant de lui rendre. C'était étrange et déroutant car les deux jeunes gens pleuraient et que ce baiser ressemblait à un adieu sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ose se l'avouer. Bouleversée, Gamora ne sentit pas l'autre main de Loki glisser à sa taille. La jeune femme était bien trop captivée par ce moment. Sa main sur sa taille n'attira donc pas son attention et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le sentit se cabrer soudainement de douleur qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussitôt, elle recula et prit un air terrorisé en voyant qu'il venait de lui prendre son poignard pour se le planter lui-même dans le ventre.

\- Loki ! Mais vous êtes fou ! Loki !

Le manche de la lame dépassait de sa poitrine et le sang qui coulait était plus noir que celui qui tâchait ses vêtements. Gamora frémit en comprenant qu'il avait choisi de se poignarder le foie, pour se tuer de manière quasi-certaine… Paniquée, elle retira sa lame et plaqua ses mains sur la profonde blessure dont elle parvenait mal à contenir l'hémorragie. Le jeune dieu se mit à trembler en gémissant et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Loki lui sourit, touché par l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Je vous l'avais dit… Je veux mourir…

\- Mais il va venir ! Il ne vous laissera pas partir.

\- Peut-être... Ce n'est pas important… Vous venez d'essayer de me tuer. Il vous pardonnera, mais il vous interdira de revenir à mon chevet.

\- Quoi ? Loki, je… murmura la jeune femme en comprenant toute la portée du sacrifice qu'il venait de faire.

Loki lui fit un léger sourire.

\- J'ai aimé ce baiser d'adieu… Prenez soin de vous…

\- Loki ! S'exclama Gamora de plus en plus désespérée. Non !

Son hémorragie était toujours aussi importante et chaque phrase semblait l'épuiser. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

\- Gamora. Si notre amitié a eu un sens, ne laissez pas passer votre prochaine chance de lui échapper… Ne le laissez pas vous détruire… Vous méritez tellement mieux… Lui murmura le jeune asgardien en gémissant une dernière fois avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Non ! Loki ! Loki ! Hurla Gamora totalement terrifiée.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit et que l'Ordre Noir pénétra dans la salle. Corvus poussa un cri de rage et repoussa violemment la jeune femme du corps de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, tenta de murmurer la jeune femme pour se défendre.

\- Il est presque mort, dit Proxima en prenant le pouls de Loki.

Ebony Maw se rapprocha pour se pencher sur lui.

\- Il faudra faire mieux que ça pour nous échapper, petit prince.

\- Viens par ici ! S'exclama Corvus en cramponnant Gamora pour la sortir de la pièce pendant qu'Ebony se mit à soigner Loki.

Cette dernière eut le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois son visage trop pâle avant que la porte se referme brutalement, déchirant le cœur de la jeune femme qui venait de comprendre que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle venait de le voir. Une larme coula sur sa joue… C'était aussi la deuxième fois qu'il se sacrifiait pour elle…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	14. La douleur de l'impuissance

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai écris cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps, mais que j'avais hésité à la publier. Alors voilà, finalement j'ai décidé de la compléter et de la publier.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fic sera relativement sombre puisqu'elle traite des différentes tortures subies par Loki quand il tombe aux mains de Thanos.**

 **Dans ce 14ème chapitre, désormais seul entre les mains de ses bourreaux, Loki entrevoit un espoir fragile qui tourner court.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 14 : La douleur de l'impuissance**_

Loki frémit doucement pendant que la douleur de plus en plus viscérale se diffusait dans sa poitrine. A travers toute cette souffrance quasi-permanente qui le faisait voir flou, le jeune homme eut une pensée pour Gamora. S'il n'avait pas fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus l'approcher, il savait qu'elle aurait été là pour lui donner à boire et caresser doucement sa joue.

Depuis qu'il était seul, livré au sadisme de plus en plus violent de ses bourreaux, le jeune homme se rendait compte à quel point, ces petites marques d'attention avaient été importantes pendant tous ces mois… à quel point, il s'était attaché à elle et à quel point, elle lui manquait… Il se souvenait aussi de sa peur et de ses larmes quand Thanos l'avait torturé et frémit. Il aurait aimé qu'elle reste près de lui pour le soutenir. L'aurait-elle fait ? Probablement, mais… Loki tenta de chasser rapidement toutes ces questions de ses pensées. Avait-il bien besoin de se faire souffrir une nouvelle fois en s'attachant à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas rester à ses côtés ?... Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, que Thanos aurait fini par reporter sa violence sur elle, mais comme elle pouvait lui manquer…

Surtout en ce moment… Jamais le jeune dieu ne s'était senti aussi fatigué. Respirer était une lutte permanente et garder les yeux ouverts presque insurmontables… Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ses paupières étaient lourdes. Un tremblement parcourut son corps épuisé. Il avait soif… Il avait faim… Mais ces barbares sadiques ne semblaient pas se soucier de ça… Ils voulaient qu'il cède, qu'il leur obéisse, mais même en se sachant seul, oublié de sa famille et de ses amis… Loki refusait d'abdiquer… Il ne voulait pas lui céder… Ce n'était pas lui d'agir de cette manière… Il était fier et solide, bien plus solide que le pensait certains asgardiens… Et puis céder entraînerait la mort de millions de personnes à travers l'univers… La sienne n'était pas un problème, mais… Celle de Thor, de Frigga ou même d'Odin lui donnait la nausée… Ils ne voyaient plus en lui un fils ou un frère, mais lui les aimait encore comme sa famille.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir, pensa-t-il avant de se mettre à trembler d'épuisement.

Loki le savait, son corps de plus en plus épuisé craquerait avant son esprit… Il le savait,.. car étendu sur le côté, sur le sol froid de sa cellule, il était maintenant incapable de se redresser. Il avait bien essayé, mais ses forces étaient si faibles… Un frisson plus violent le parcourut et Loki se mit à tousser doucement. Le goût du sang remontant immédiatement dans sa bouche… Cela était si désagréable… La toux le reprit quelques secondes, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Le jeune dieu ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal en point, faible et impuissant. Bien sûr, en 1500 ans de combat au côté de son frère, il avait déjà était blessé, même gravement, mais là, tout était différent… Auparavant, dans ces moments-là, il n'avait jamais été aussi seuls… Il y avait toujours des gens pour l'aider, le protéger de ses ennemis et prendre soin de lui : Odin, Frigga… Thor… Surtout Thor… Loki se souvenait des bras de son frère.

Des bras puissants qui l'enserraient pour le soutenir pendant qu'il lui murmurait des mots d'encouragements…

\- _Garde les yeux ouverts petit frère… ça va aller… Je suis là…_

Deux frères unis même dans les épreuves, alors que le combat semblait perdu et qu'ils avaient réellement dû lutter pour leur survie… Loki aussi avait toujours était là quand Thor avait été blessé… Ils étaient frères et ils combattaient côte à côte alors, tout cela était si normal…

Mais là… là, il était seul… Avec ce poison qui le rongeait en permanence, le privant de ses pouvoirs et sa jambe droite, toujours brisée et dont la fracture, qui s'infectait peu à peu, augmentait sa fièvre et n'annonçait rien de bon.

Loki se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs… se rappelant d'un autre combat sur une falaise alors qu'il était jeune et pas encore en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, de sa chute dans la crevasse, de sa jambe brisée et, une nouvelle fois, des bras de Thor, terrorisé d'avoir mis des heures à le retrouver, mais là, prés de lui…

Thor dont, dans un dernier et vain espoir, il appelait encore la venue de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

\- Pardonne-moi grand-frère… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je t'en prie… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je suis désolé… Je t'aime tellement.

Les sanglots lui brisèrent la voix pendant que les larmes jaillirent une nouvelle fois. Comment avait-il pu tout perdre sur une simple erreur… Lui qui avait tant voulu aider Thor à devenir le roi qu'il méritait d'être… Il l'avait déçu, trahi et perdu… Et il allait mourir… Sans pouvoir lui demander pardon d'avoir été un si mauvais frère… Il ne le reverrait jamais… A la fin de sa vie, Thor accéderait au Walhalla alors que Loki… Loki savait que c'était Hêl qui l'attendait… à jamais séparé de ceux qu'il avait tant aimés… Un frisson, puis de nouvelles larmes accueillirent cette constatation quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ne lui arrive aux oreilles.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et entrouvrit les yeux pendant que la voix répétait.

\- Loki ?

Sa vision mit quelques instants à se stabiliser, mais ses yeux épuisés accrochèrent les iris bleus de quelqu'un de pencher au-dessus de lui… Quelqu'un dont la présence, là… dans cette cellule lui paraissait impossible, même s'il en avait tant rêvé…

\- Thor…

Le visage de son frère, semblable à celui qui lui restait en mémoire avant leur combat sur le pont arc-en-ciel, lui sourit.

\- Oui, petit frère, c'est moi, répondit ce dernier en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu es venu me chercher ?

\- Oui… Nous rentrons à la maison.

Loki sourit faiblement… Son frère… Il n'était peut-être pas si seul que cela au final et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il perçut que quelque chose n'allait pas… qu'un danger planait dans la salle… Ses bourreaux n'étaient jamais loin…

\- Thor… Il ne faut pas rester ici… Ils vont revenir ?

\- Qui cela ?

Le jeune dieu voulu lui répondre, mais un éclair traversa la salle et vint violemment frapper Thor à l'épaule gauche. Il roula sur le sol en gémissant, pendant que Proxima se rapprocha.

\- Un rat dans le vaisseau… Nous allons régler cela !

\- Non ! S'exclama Loki, bouleversé par le ton employé par l'assassin.

Rassemblant les forces qui lui restaient, le jeune homme tenta de se redresser pour venir en aide à son frère, mais Cull plaqua son pied sur sa jambe brisée, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, pendant qu'Ebony Maw forçait son frère à se redresser grâce à la pratique de la télékinésie.

Loki sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Ces monstres étaient fous et la vie de Thor était en danger. Cela le bouleversait parce qu'au final, il était venu le sauver et il risquait de le payer de sa vie. Du sang coulait de son épaule blessé, se répandant sur son torse. Il chancelait… Il avait besoin de son aide.

Loki tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger, mais Cull l'immobilisa de nouveau en pressant sa fracture.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te brise l'autre ?

Loki frémit.

\- Laissez-le !

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, lui répondit la voix grave et menaçante de Thanos.

Le jeune homme comprit que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Lui qui avait tant espéré que son frère vienne à son aide, il ne pouvait pas rester là à le regarder se faire tuer sans réagir. Dans un vieux réflexe, il tendit la main pour invoquer un sort de protection avant que le poison se diffusant en continue dans ses veines ne lui rappel qu'il en était incapable. Le désespoir lui coupa le souffle.

Devant lui, Thor tentait de se battre, mais ils étaient si violents. La lance de Corvus s'enfonça dans sa poitrine et il bascula en avant. Loki laissa échapper un cri de terreur et d'impuissance.

\- Non !

Mais personne ne sembla se soucier de lui. Thanos fit trois pas et sa main, immense et puissante s'enroula autour du cou de Thor qui tenait à peine debout. Loki frémit en voyant la folie et la haine dans ses yeux. Il les connaissait… Il avait eu ce regard envers lui. Le jeune homme tenta de se redresser.

\- Non ! Pitié ! Pas mon frère !

Thanos lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en souriant pendant qu'il se mit à étrangler Thor. Le dieu du tonnerre tenta de se défendre, mais il avait été affaibli par ses blessures et il ne parvenait pas à le faire lâcher. Loki frémit…

\- Non… Je vous en supplie…

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici ! S'exclama Thanos en continuant à étrangler Thor.

\- Ne tuez pas mon frère… Je vous en prie… Je ferais ce que vous voulez… Ne tuez pas mon frère !... Je vous promets de faire ce que vous voulez... Ne le tuez pas... Pitié !

La voix de Loki tremblait et le jeune homme était incapable de contenir ses larmes. Ebony ricana.

\- Je croyais que tu avais essayé de le tuer toi-même ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Loki… Je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer sinon… Sinon je n'aurais pas ordonné au Destructeur de le frapper pour qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs… Je vous en prie…

Thanos ricana à son tour.

\- Il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne !

Ses doigts se refermèrent plus violemùent autour du cou de Thor dont le visage devenait de plus en plus pâle. Se découvrant une force qu'il avait oubliée, Loki parvint à se redresser. Cull voulut le plaquer sur le sol, mais le jeune homme laissa son corps reprendre son apparence jotun. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait… Et cela n'avait aucun lien avec la magie, c'était ce qu'il était réellement. Cull recula et quand il tendit le bras pour l'empoigner, il poussa un cri de douleur et recula, la main brûler par le contact glacial de sa peau.

Loki gémit de douleur et parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha de Thanos, prêt à tout faire pour sauver Thor qui respirait à peine.

\- Lâchez-le !

\- Et comptes-tu faire ? M'affronter ?

De son autre main, Thanos frappa violemment le jeune homme l'envoyant rouler à l'autre bout de la salle. Loki heurta la paroi et s'écroula sur le sol en haletant pendant que sa forme jotun disparu. Des ricanements se firent entendre autour de lui et il redressa la tête.

Thanos lui sourit.

\- Vois donc ce que je fais à ceux qui veulent me défier ou me déçoivent !

Il ponctua sa phrase en laissant libre court à sa rage, brisant la nuque de Thor qui eut un léger sursaut.

\- Non ! Hurla Loki totalement désespéré.

Le Titan Fou afficha un grand sourire avant de jeter le corps sans vie de son frère au pied de Loki.

\- Et il n'est que le premier !

Le jeune homme frémit et tendit la main vers le corps sans vie de son frère.

\- Non… Thor… Ce n'est pas possible… Non…

Au moment où ses doigts allaient le toucher, une violente douleur remonta dans son crâne et Loki laissa échapper une plainte avant de perdre connaissance.

Autour de lui, la pièce sembla vaciller et le corps de Thor disparu, révélant l'Autre penchait au-dessus de la tête du prisonnier.

\- Tu crois que le faire assister à la mort des siens suffira ? Demanda Proxima. Il est plus fort que bien des hommes que nous avons voulu brisé.

\- Il les aime, dit Thanos. Alors servons-nous de cet amour pour le briser.

\- Ma brûlure n'est pas une illusion, marmonna Cull.

\- Dans ce cas, va te faire soigner, lui répliqua Thanos avant de se tourner vers l'Autre avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Alors, qui pouvons-nous tuer pour le faire céder.

\- Sa mère, répondit l'Autre. Son amour pour cette femme est si fort.

\- Bien… L'idée est excellente… Et je sais déjà comment nous allons la tuer pour le détruire…

* * *

 **Voilà donc ce qui aurait dû être l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, assez sombre mais qui, de part son sujet ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour moi.**

 **Si le dernier chapitre la clôture en respectant le canon, mes discussions avec Dina m'ont aussi fait comprendre que certaines auraient aimés un happy end.**

 **alors voilà, pour la fin de cette histoire je vais faire quelque chose d'inédit pour moi, une double fin. Je vous posterai les deux chapitres en même temps et ce sera à vous lecteur de choisir la fin que vous préférez ou les deux.l**

 **Le chapitre 15 respectera le canon, Loki acceptant de servir Thanos et de partir sur Terre chercher le Tesseract**

 **Le chapitre 16 sera une UA où il recevra l'aide qu'il espère depuis tant de mois.**

 **Alors deux fins pour une histoire que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire malgré son côté violent et sombre, j'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Et à très vite !**


	15. Finir par rompre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Alors voilà, nous sommes arrivé à la fin de cette histoire. Je vous rappel le principe, une histoire pour deux fins possibles en fonction de ce que vous avez envie comme conclusion.**

 **\- FIN 1 : Chapitre 15 Finir par rompre : Une fin qui suit le déroulé des films, où Loki finit par accepter de ramener le Tesseract à Thanos.**

 **\- FIN 2 : Chapitre 16 Un dernier souffle d'espoir : Une fin UA dans laquelle Loki finit par recevoir l'aide qu'il espère tant.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 15: Finir par rompre**_

Thanos observa Loki avec un air mauvais. Le jeune dieu, étendu à moitié à plat ventre sur le sol haletait pendant que sa main droite était plaquée sur sa poitrine. Il respirait mal, il était à bout de forces, mais il faisait preuve d'une résistance étonnante.

Le jeune homme toussota, crachant du sang avant de faiblir un peu plus. Il était agaçant de le voir choisir de mourir, plutôt que de lui céder. Thanos ne connaissait pas l'échec et ne pas réussir à le briser en était un.

Tentant de contrôler sa rage, il s'agenouilla vers le jeune homme et posa sa main sur sa gorge, faisant cabrer sa victime qui agrippa instinctivement sa main pour l'empêcher de l'étrangler.

\- As-tu conscience qu'à partir du moment où tu acceptes de me servir, tu ne souffriras plus ?

Loki frémit, prenant une courte inspiration pour lui répondre.

\- Faut serrer plus fort !

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Thanos surpris par la réaction du jeune homme mourant.

\- Pour m'étrangler, définitivement.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but, petit prince.

\- Dommage…

\- Tu n'en as donc pas assez ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un léger sourire alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Bien sûr qu'il n'en pouvait plus ! Le poison dans ses veines qui lui provoquaient des douleurs terribles auxquelles il était pourtant en train de s'habituer… Les tortures physiques de plus en plus violentes qui affectaient tout son être, rendant irréguliers les battements de son cœur… La fièvre dut à ses infections qui le maintenant dans un brouillard désagréable... La mort des gens qu'il aimait qui se répétait de plus en plus devant ses yeux dans de macabres mises en scène qui amusaient Thanos et son Ordre Noir… Bien sûr qu'il en avait assez… Mais lui céder ne ferait que montrer une autre fois à quel point il était faible… Et chaque fois que ce mot lui passait par la tête, il revoyait le visage de son père, murmurant d'un ton sans appel.

\- _Non Loki._

Et ces deux mots terribles lui donnait l'envie de continuer à lutter parce que céder signifierait qu'il était faible et il refusait d'être faible… et que le jeune homme voulait lui montrer qu'il ne l'était pas… Protéger sa famille n'était plus la seule raison à sa résistance… Il voulait aussi leur montrer qu'il n'était pas un faible, qu'il avait été digne de leur affection… Alors, il refusait de céder.

Toujours au-dessus de lui et l'étranglant à moitié, Thanos frémit de rage.

\- Cette fois, j'en ai assez !

Il redressa la tête vers Corvus.

\- Je suis las… Fais de lui ce que tu veux.

Le sourire diabolique qui se dessina sur le visage de l'assassin aurait pu glacer n'importe qui sur place. Loki le capta furtivement et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, un vœu qu'il avait formulé depuis des semaines.

\- _Tue-moi qu'on en termine… que je puisse me reposer…_

 _..._

Le corps de Loki fut jeté sans ménagement sur le sol de sa cellule. Le jeune dieu gémit en restant à plat ventre sur le sol. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à se redresser. Le jeune homme avait les mains détachées. Il aurait pu essayer de tenter quelque chose mais, il n'en avait plus la force. Il était torse nu et son dos n'était qu'un désordre sanglant recouvert par de longues et profondes stries faites par un fouet. Corvus Glaive avait pris sa mission très au sérieux et il l'avait été si cruel que l'on voyait ses os par endroit sous la chair labourée par les lanières de cuir et de métal. Loki n'en pouvait plus. Ces monstres le torturaient sans répit depuis des mois A tel point que le jeune homme avait perdu le fil des heures et des jours.

Mais là, c'était différent… Jamais ils ne l'avaient fait autant souffrir… Son dos tout entier n'était plus qu'une plaie ouverte et sanguinolente. Avec le poison dont il venait de lui faire une nouvelle injection, tout son corps était à la limite de la rupture et il était incapable de faire appel à sa magie, incapable de se défendre, incapable de mourir non plus…

Thanos entra dans la pièce en ricanant et se planta devant lui pour l'observer avec un air mauvais.

\- Alors, que penses-tu de Corvus. Je pense qu'il est un bourreau appliqué et efficace.

\- Je suis toujours en vie, il n'est pas si redoutable, murmura Loki.

\- Tu es en vie parce que je lui ai demandé. Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

\- Je ne serai jamais votre esclave, murmura Loki d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine.

Un frémissement de rage totalement incontrôlé parcourut Thanos pendant qu'il se mit à hurler.

\- Tu n'es qu'un misérable entêté, petit prince ! Devrais-je arrêter ton cœur une nouvelle fois ?

Le jeune homme frémit… Cette rage dans sa voix, il l'avait déjà entendu une fois et il avait fallu que Gamora soit là pour lui éviter la mort… Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là et le jeune homme savait qu'il allait enfin le tuer… Cette fois, tout allait s'arrêter… Et il pourrait se reposer…

Thanos retourna brutalement Loki d'un coup de pied, se moquant bien de ses gémissements de douleur et se baissa pour lui donner un violent coup de poing au niveau du cœur. Avec sa force de titan, le coup fut amplifié, brisant les côtes du jeune homme dans un craquement sinistre qui lui arracha un long cri de douleur. Loki sentit deux de ses côtes, brisées par l'impact lui déchirer, le poumon et il gémit pendant qu'il eut de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Comme il détestait cette sensation. Instinctivement, il se retourna sur le côté comme pour se protéger en gémissant doucement.

\- Thor…

Comme à chaque fois que ses tortionnaires étaient de plus en plus violents, l'image de son frère passa devant ses yeux. Un frère qu'il aimait et qui l'avait pourtant abandonné et, cela lui fit mal, car à ce moment précis, il aurait tout donné pour le voir apparaître… Son grand frère… Celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, qu'il aimait plus que sa vie… et qu'il avait fini par affronter de manière ridicule alors qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu… Le problème n'était pas Thor, cela ne l'avait jamais été… Le problème, c'était l'indifférence et le mépris d'Odin, ce père qu'il aimait pourtant, mais pour lequel il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur… Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il était, un monstre… Il ne pouvait pas non plus le blâmer pour cela, même si… c'était son mépris qui l'avait poussé à se laisser tomber dans le vide, pas Thor… Il avait bien vu la terreur dans le regard de son frère juste avant qu'il ne lâche Gungnir, la terreur de ne pas pouvoir le retenir, de ne pas pouvoir le sauver… Ces sentiments étaient sincères… Comme l'étaient les siens… Loki aimait Thor et il savait qu'en dépit de tout, son frère l'aimait aussi alors, il murmura une seconde fois pendant que la douleur déchirait son corps brisé par des mois de torture.

\- Thor…

Thanos ricana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu crois que d'appeler ton frère pourra te sauver de mes griffes ! N'as-tu pas donc encore compris qu'ils se moquent de toi, qu'ils sont satisfaits que tu ais disparu, heureux que tu souffres ! Tu es à moi et je ferais de toi ce que bon me semble fils d'Odin ! Rugit le Titan en le cramponnant par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.

Il y avait tant de folie dans les yeux de ce dernier que Loki frémit. Cela lui déclencha une légère quinte de toux et il cracha du sang en gémissant de douleur. Thanos le lâcha et le jeune homme retomba lourdement sur le sol.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que je vais devoir frapper plus fort ?

Il leva le poing et Loki comprit que si jamais il l'abattait sur lui, ce serait la fin. Il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps. Cette fois, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir des limbes et subitement, de manière presque involontaire, une autre pensée germa dans son esprit.

\- _Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Alors qu'il avait appelé la mort de ses vœux depuis des mois, alors qu'il avait refusé de céder pour les protéger, au final, il n'avait pas envie de mourir… Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il avait envie de travailler pour un monstre dont le but était d'éradiquer la moitié des vies dans l'univers, non… Mais il devait savoir… Savoir s'il avait raison… Savoir s'ils l'avaient abandonné sciemment ou s'ils ne savaient pas… Il devait les revoir… Et Thanos le menaçait toujours de son poing… Loki ne voulait plus mourir. Il avait trop de questions… La mort pouvait bien attendre un peu finalement.

\- Non, je vous en prie…

Thanos sourit avec un air sadique, prêt à mettre fin pour de bon à la vie de cet agaçant prince.

\- Crois-tu que me supplier suffira à t'éviter de souffrir ?

\- Non, répondit Loki en se redressant avec difficulté. Vous n'avez pas compris…

Loki parvint à se caler un peu contre le mur sans hurler… Comme son dos lui faisait mal… Mais il lutta pour ne pas le montrer au Titan Fou qui le regardait fixement, attendant qu'il précise ce qu'il tentait de lui dire.

\- J'accepte de faire ce que vous voulez… J'irais sur Midgard… Je vous ramènerais le Tesseract.

Thanos sourit et cramponna le jeune homme par la nuque. Loki frémit… Il était si faible qu'il lui suffirait de serrer un peu plus fort pour lui briser le cou. Les yeux du Titan Fou se braquèrent dans ceux de Loki.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une ruse dont tu as le secret et que tu juges bon d'essayer sur moi !

\- Non, je ne veux plus souffrir, répondit le jeune homme en tremblant légèrement.

\- Bien ! Répondit Thanos en se redressant, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, tu as fini par te briser fils d'Odin… Je t'avais dit que tu m'aiderais à ramener cet objet… Bienvenue dans mon armée !

Thanos sortit de la cellule en ricanant, laissant Loki seul et désemparé. Les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis des mois et l''instinct de survie du jeune homme l'avait poussé à accepter, mais il se sentait si mal. Loki s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à pleurer en frémissant avant que la douleur ne l'emporte et qu'il perde connaissance en murmurant.

\- Je suis désolé…

* * *

 **Voilà, ici s'achève l'histoire si vous avez décidé de rester dans le canon. Pour une UA, un peu plus positive passez au chapitre 16, si cela vous dit, sinon, merci pour la lecture et n'oubliez pas la review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	16. Un dernier souffle d'espoir

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Alors qu'il choisit de se laisser tomber du Bifrost, Loki s'attendait à mourir, mais ce qu'il va découvrir lui fera sans doute regretter de ne pas être mort de sa chute.**

 **Alors voilà, nous sommes arrivé à la fin de cette histoire. Je vous rappel le principe, une histoire pour deux fins possibles en fonction de ce que vous avez envie comme conclusion.**

 **\- FIN 1 : Chapitre 15 Finir par rompre : Une fin qui suit le déroulé des films, où Loki finit par accepter de ramener le Tesseract à Thanos.**

 **\- FIN 2 : Chapitre 16 Un dernier souffle d'espoir : Une fin UA dans laquelle Loki finit par recevoir l'aide qu'il espère tant.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entre les mains de Thanos_**

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Un dernier souffle d'espoir**_

Alors que le corps de Frigga, couvert de sang, s'écroula au pied de son jeune fils, forcé de rester à genoux par Corvus et Cull, Loki laissa échapper un cri de douleur et d'impuissance. Le jeune homme avait bien compris que toutes ces morts n'étaient pas réelles, mais elles n'en étaient pas moins cruelles et toutes plus douloureuses à vivre les unes que les autres. Alors, il luttait… Il se débattait pour les empêcher parce qu'à chaque fois que Odin, Frigga ou Thor mourraient devant lui, il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de son cœur et de ses souvenirs… Fouiller dans son esprit, comme le faisait l'Autre commençait à avoir des répercussions qui le terrifiaient… Il ne voulait pas les perdre… Il ne voulait pas oublier… Il ne voulait pas ne plus se rappeler à quel point il les aimait… Il ne voulait plus les voir mourir… Lui, dont le corps lui faisait si mal, il ne supportait plus qu'il s'en prenne à son esprit, il ne voulait pas les perdre…

Son corps fut pris d'un tremblement et le jeune homme murmura tout en fixant sur le regard terne et sans vie du corps de sa mère étendu devant lui.

\- Arrêtez, je vous en prie… Ne lui faites plus de mal…

\- Tout cela ne dépend que de toi, gronda Thanos ! Tu sais ce que je veux !

Loki frémit… Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Ce monstre voulait dominer l'univers, détruire des millions de vies et même si le jeune homme était considéré comme le dieu de la malice, du mensonge et de la duperie, il n'était pas prêt à répandre mort et souffrance à ses côtés… Même pour le pouvoir de cet artefact qui semblait si précieux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué.

\- Alors ? Demanda Thanos.

Loki frémit et, sans quitter des yeux, le corps de sa mère, qu'il savait pourtant faux, il ravala ses larmes et murmura.

\- Je ne serai pas votre esclave.

Thanos poussa un cri de rage et fit signe à ses enfants de le redresser. Loki se crispa, sachant très exactement ce que sa réponse allait entraîner. Une dernière prière lui échappa.

\- _Faites que je meure si je ne peux être sauvé…_

Puis, Thanos le gratifia d'un coup de poing si violent que le jeune homme sentit ses cotes se briser. Il poussa un cri de douleur qui fut amplifié par un deuxième puis un troisième coup. Il sentit ses os brisés poignarder son poumon et gémit. Il avait tant de mal à respirer qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque Proxima, encourageait par Thanos, qui semblait avoir décidé de le tuer, enfonça l'une de ses lames dans son ventre tout en lui murmurant.

\- Tu veux la mort ? Et bien, elle sera encore plus lente et douloureuse que les autres.

Toujours maintenu solidement par Cull et Corvus, Loki trouva la force de redresser la tête vers elle et de lui murmurer avec un léger sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas…

Puis, la douleur explosa enfin et l'abysse sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, pendant qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, relâché par ses bourreaux.

...

Gamora marchait dans les couloirs de l'appareil, elle avait entendu ses « frères et sœurs » raconter leurs nouveaux exploits, autrement dit, les nouvelles tortures qu'ils faisaient endurer à Loki et cela l'avait bouleversé. Il était son ami et l'imaginer en train d'agoniser, était quelque chose qui lui serrait la poitrine et faisait monter ses larmes. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir pousser cette porte pour le prendre dans ses bras… Pour le bercer doucement pendant qu'il rendait son dernier souffle, son corps trop affaibli pour en supporter d'avantage. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas… Thanos la punirait si elle enfreignait les règles… Mais cela ne serait pas la première fois, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Pourquoi le forcer à mourir seul, lui qui souffrait tellement d'être abandonné par ceux qu'il aimait ? Comment pouvait-elle l'abandonner elle-aussi ?

Alors, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle le prendrait dans ses bras… Il ne s'endormirait pas seul.

Ses pas venaient donc de l'emmener au quartier de détention. La jeune femme était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les corps des trois gardes chitauris. Quand elle le fit, elle sursauta et redressa la tête. Il se passait quelque chose.

Gamora se mit à courir et subitement, au milieu du couloir, elle vit une grande silhouette propulser violemment un chitauri dont il venait de briser la nuque d'un coup de… marteau ? Elle se figea, une carrure athlétique, des cheveux longs et blonds. La jeune femme pressa le pas et l'homme la sentit. Il pivota, prêt à la frapper, mais elle leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Non ! Attendez !

L'homme s'immobilisa et Gamora le détailla en frémissant.

\- C'est vous ? … C'est vraiment vous ? Thor ?

Surpris, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Une amie de Loki… Je vais vous aider, avant qu'ils ne finissent par le tuer, je vais vous aider. Je lui ai promis. Il espère vous voir arriver depuis si longtemps… Vous devez le sortir de là…

Thor sentit de la sincérité dans sa voix et cela le toucha.

\- Où est-il ?

...

Les explications rapides de Gamora, lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de vaisseaux et qu'il y avait urgence. Thor pénétra donc en courant dans la cellule avant de s'immobiliser, assaillit par l'odeur de sang et de la mort. Il dut lutter contre une étrange sensation de nausée et se rapprocha en redoutant ce qu'il risquait de découvrir. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux tombèrent sur une forme étendue sur le sol… un corps allongé sur un côté, baignant dans une piscine de son propre sang. Une boule se noua dans son ventre pendant qu'il s'agenouillait presque au ralenti.

\- Non… Loki ?

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas et Thor sentit de plus en plus de peur, de douleur et de colère monter en lui. Son frère… Son petit frère était dans un tel état… Son corps décharné et amaigri témoignait de ce qu'on lui avait fait endurer et il y avait tellement de sang qu'il était bien incapable de savoir où poser sa main sans lui faire mal. D'ailleurs, il se demandait même comment le prendre dans ses bras sans le briser en deux…

\- Loki ?

Dans tout ce sang, Thor avait fixé sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son frère… Des lèvres blanches comme en écho à sa peau trop pâle et son corps exsangue…

\- Loki ?

Devant l'absence de réaction persistante de son jeune frère à peine en vie, Thor avança une main qu'il posa sur sa joue pour la presser doucement, espérant ne pas lui faire mal. Il frémit en percevant sa fièvre et les tremblements de son corps épuisé par presque un an de torture.

\- Mon Dieu, mon petit frère… Qu'est-ce que ces monstres t'ont fait ? Loki, ouvre les yeux.

Sa voix était de plus en plus étranglée, tellement il devait lutter contre ses sanglots. Il avait mis du temps pour le retrouver, trop de temps… et il était à peine en vie.

\- Loki ?

Sa main pressa plus fort sa joue et le jeune homme frémit avant de laisser échapper une longue plainte d'agonie. Thor l'encouragea avec douceur.

\- Allez… Je suis là…

Loki frémit une nouvelle fois et trouva la force d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il laissa échapper une longue plainte et son regard vert, totalement épuisé se posa sur la silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui. Thor lui sourit, mais fut bouleversé lorsqu'il le vit se mettre à trembler plus fort en le découvrant.

\- Non… Je vous en prie… Ne faites plus ça… Ne tuez pas encore mon frère… Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi mes souvenirs… Ils sont tout ce que j'ai… Laissez-moi mes souvenirs, par pitié…

Bien que totalement épuisé et à bout de forces, Loki se mit à pleurer en murmurant une nouvelle fois.

\- Laissez-moi mes souvenirs…

Le cœur de Thor finit de se briser et une boule au ventre s'empara de lui lorsqu'il comprit que les tortures qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer n'étaient pas que physiques.

\- Loki… Je ne suis pas un souvenir. Regarde-moi.

\- Non… Je ne veux pas voir ça… Je sais qu'il m'a abandonné, mais laissez-moi me souvenir de lui… Ne me l'enlevez pas… Je l'aime… Je veux me souvenir de sa voix et de ses bras… Pitié…

Cette fois, se fut des larmes qui montèrent aux yeux de Thor devant la détresse de son jeune frère.

\- Calme-toi. C'est moi petit-frère… Je suis vraiment là. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné.

\- Pitié… Arrêtez… Murmura le jeune homme de plus en plus faible.

\- Attends, lui répondit Thor en essayant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer, tellement il ressentait de la détresse dans chaque mot prononcé par son jeune frère.

Avec précaution, il prit la main de Loki et la lui fit poser sur sa joue, pour qu'il sente la chaleur de sa peau.

\- Je ne suis pas une illusion. Regarde. C'est moi petit frère.

Les doigts de Loki effleurèrent la joue de son aîné. C'est vrai qu'il semblait réel, plus réel cette fois, mais l'Autre savait tellement manipuler les illusions. Thor comprit son trouble et se pencha un peu plus.

\- Allez Loki, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui va te permettre de te rendre compte que c'est vraiment moi.

Le jeune dieu frémit et détailla son frère. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans cette illusion et il ne comprenait pas. Thor continua de lui sourire, espérant l'apaiser et Loki murmura.

\- Tes cheveux.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Thor.

\- Ils sont plus longs que dans mes souvenirs.

Thor sourit.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Tu vois que je ne suis pas une projection de ton esprit.

Loki frémit.

\- Thor… C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Oui, petit frère ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné alors ?

\- Non… Jamais. Lorsque mère s'est rendu compte que tu pouvais être encore vivant, j'ai remué toute la galaxie.

Loki trembla plus fort pendant que les larmes se mirent à couler plus fort.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Non, c'est moi, dit Thor en glissant avec une infime précaution ses mains sous le corps de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune blessé gémit de douleur et laissa sa tête reposer contre la poitrine de son frère… Son frère… Il était là. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il était dans ses bras. Il entendait les battements de son cœur contre son oreille.

\- C'est bien ton cœur qui bat…

\- Oui, répondit Thor légèrement intrigué.

Alors, Loki frémit, repensant à cette pensée qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant des mois : comme il avait envie de mourir dans les bras de son frère avec comme dernier son entendu, les battements forts et réguliers de son cœur… Ce moment était venu finalement.

\- Je peux mourir alors…

Thor sursauta.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Reste avec moi petit frère. Je vais te sortir de là.

\- Je n'en peux plus.

\- Je le vois bien, mais reste avec moi… Je suis venu te chercher. On va rentrer à la maison.

\- La maison ?

\- Asgard… Je vais te ramener. Restes en vie.

\- Pardonne-moi, susurra Loki en réponse avant qu'un dernier frisson ne le parcoure et qu'il laisse ses yeux se fermer.

Thor sursauta, comprenant bien qu'il s'excusait une dernière fois pour ses actes autant que pour ne pas avoir la force de tenir et cela le bouleversa. Tout en faisant toujours preuve d'autant de précautions, Thor raffermit sa prise sur le corps amaigrie de son jeune frère. Il le secoua avec douceur, se rendant compte qu'il avait malheureusement perdu connaissance et il fut terrifié… Lui qui n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne fut subitement totalement terrifié… Terrifié de le perdre sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire toutes ces choses auxquelles il n'avait cessé de penser pendant des mois, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il était aussi terrifié de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé à temps, de l'avoir laisser souffrir entre les mains de ces monstres pendant des mois. Lui dont il sentait les os affleurer sous les lambeaux de ses vêtements tant il était maigre et épuisé.

\- Ne meurs pas… Pitié… Ne meurs pas… Je suis là Loki.

La main de Thor se posa sur sa joue. Il avait tellement de fièvre que la sueur collait ses cheveux sur sa peau… La fièvre et le sang, réalisa-t-il lorsque ses doigts, glissant derrière sa tempe se couvrirent de rouge. La nausée le reprit presque par surprise, tellement il fut bouleversé. Le corps tout entier de son jeune frère lui semblait brisé et blessé. Ce coup à la tête qu'il n'avait pas vu, fit monter encore un peu plus son inquiétude.

\- Non… Accroche-toi Loki. Je vais te ramener…

Tout en le serrant dans ses bras, Thor leva la tête et murmura en ne parvenant plus à retenir ses larmes.

\- Maman… Ramène-nous… Je t'en prie… Il est à peine en vie… Les battements de son cœur ralentissent… Faut nous ramener maintenant… Maman… Ne le laisse pas mourir dans mes bras… Maman… Accroche-toi Loki ! Je ne suis pas venu chercher un corps, je suis venu sauver mon petit frère…

Thor se tut pour continuer à pleurer, ne parvenant pas à quitter le teint de plus en plus pâle de son frère, mais au moment où il crut que tout était perdu, une étrange aura bleuâtre les enveloppa, les absorbant avant de les faire disparaître.

OooooooO

Quand la lumière se dissipa, Thor tomba à genoux sur le sol du palais asgardien, serrant toujours son petit frère dans ses bras. Il releva la tête en frémissant, observant sa mère s'écrouler lourdement dans les bras de Sif qui eut juste le temps de la rattraper.

\- Ma reine !

Cette dernière lutta contre un profond épuisement, visible à sa respiration comme à la sueur qui parlait sur son front.

\- Je vais bien, répondit la reine en repoussant un peu la jeune femme.

Dans la pièce, Volstagg baissa les yeux sur Thor qui serrait… un corps dans ses bras. Un corps recouvert de sang.

\- Oh Loki… Ce n'est pas possible !

Même s'il n'était pas ami, découvrir l'état de ce dernier venait de le bouleverser. Thor qui pleurait, redressa la tête vers ses amis.

\- Je sens à peine son cœur… Ils l'ont tellement torturé.

\- Il faut l'emmener aux chambres de guérison, dit Volstagg en se penchant sur les deux frères. Tu veux que je le porte ?

\- Non… son corps est si faible…

Thor se redressa, serrant toujours son frère contre lui en tentant de limiter ses larmes.

\- Accroche-toi encore un peu. Tu es à la maison.

...

Avec une infime précaution, Thor déposa son frère sur l'un des lits des salles de guérison. Sous la lumière, l'état du jeune homme frappa de plein fouet son frère. Son corps paraissait encore plus maigre et sa peau presque translucide et surtout… rien qu'en le déposant sur le lit, les draps sous lui venaient de s'imbiber de sang, montrant à tous son état plus de précaire.

Remise de son malaise, Frigga pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et se figea avant de pousser un grand cri.

\- Oh non, mon tout petit… Mon tout petit !

La reine se jeta sur le bord du lit de son jeune fils pendant que ses mains se mirent à trembler et que son regard ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler.

\- Mon petit garçon… Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?... Je le savais… Pardonne-moi, Loki… Restes en vie mon tout petit… On t'aime.

Frigga se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils…

\- Je t'aime…

...

Les draps couverts de sang avaient disparu et Loki reposait étendu sur la couche. De larges bandages entouraient sa poitrine, ses bras et ses poignets, pensant chacune des plaies dont le corps du jeune homme était recouvert. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême… Il était loin d'aller bien…

Frigga était assise sur le bord du lit, caressant doucement sa main pendant que Thor observait un peu en arrière. Depuis le retour de ses fils, la reine ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer… Le cœur de Loki avait cédé une foi, lui déclenchant une crise de panique qu'elle avait dû maîtriser pour le ramener, mais, depuis, elle était totalement terrifiée… Terrifiée de ne pas pouvoir le sauver, tellement il était faible et maigre… Sa maigreur lui semblait si alarmante. Par rapport à Thor, il n'avait jamais été très épais, mais là… En passant sa main sur sa poitrine, elle sentait affleurer ses côtes… Ses côtes brisées qui avaient poignardées ses poumons, le laissant si affaiblis, qu'elle avait encore l'impression que chacune de ses respirations étaient une lutte.

\- Allez mon fils…

Du dos de la main, elle caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Ils ont aussi altéré ses souvenirs, murmura Thor.

\- Je sais, murmura Frigga. Je vais te les rendre tes souvenirs mon fils… Tout va bien… Survie !

Thor frémit et Frigga redressa la tête vers lui.

\- Rapproche-toi.

\- Je l'ai abandonné… Je le croyais mort…

\- Nous l'avons tous cru, mais au final, nous l'avons retrouvé et il a besoin de son frère.

Thor laissa échapper un soupir accompagné d'un frémissement avant de se décider à se rapprocher. Il s'assit en face de sa mère, de l'autre côté du lit de son jeune frère et hésita avant de lui prendre la main, tellement il avait peur de le briser.

\- J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il était en vie quelque part… Et que des monstres étaient en train de lui faire ça… Il a fait des erreurs, c'est vrai… Mais ça ne méritait pas ça… Il restera toujours mon petit frère… Ne meurs pas…

Les larmes de Thor bouleversèrent Frigga qui tendit une main pour presser sa joue et l'apaiser.

\- Ne désespère pas… Regarde-le. Il lutte. C'est un survivant ton frère. Crois en lui.

Comme si les mots de sa mère venaient de le toucher, Loki laissa échapper une inspiration brutale avant que ses yeux s'entrouvrent. Son esprit embrumé, le ramena dans le vaisseau de Thanos et il frémit, avant de sentir le matelas sous son dos et le léger vent qui pénétrait par la fenêtre.

Frigga se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui pour s'imposer dans son champ de vision.

\- Loki…

\- Maman ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, mon petit… Tout est fini… Tu es à Asgard.

Loki avait du mal à le croire. L'Autre était capable de créer des illusions si réelles. Pourtant, quand une autre silhouette apparut au-dessus de son lit, il comprit que tout n'était peut-être pas faux.

\- Tu es chez toi, mon fils.

Frigga sourit et se redressa, laissant Odin prendre sa place sur le bord du lit.

\- Père ? Demanda Loki timidement, se souvenant de son regard froid avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber.

\- Oui, mon fils.

\- Je ne suis pas votre fils…

\- Bien sûr que si… Tu es le petit garçon que j'ai élevé. Alors oui, au départ je voulais me servir toi pour ramener la paix, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire, parce que tu n'étais plus un trophée, comme tu as dis… Tu étais juste mon fils et je ne voulais pas que tu souffres.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Loki en luttant contre ses larmes.

\- Non, c'est moi, fils, Pardonne-moi… Pour ne pas t'avoir retenu et pour ne pas avoir cru ta mère quand elle me disait que tu souffrais quelque part. Mais tu peux te reposer sans crainte maintenant. Tu es chez toi et tout est fini…

Loki frémit et laissa son regard se poser sur Odin, sur Frigga et sur Thor… Thor qui lui serra doucement la main.

\- Repose-toi…

\- Vous restez prêt de moi ?

\- Bien sûr mon fils, dit Odin… Tu ne seras plus seul.

\- Je suis désolé… Je vous aime… Murmura Loki.

\- Nous aussi, lui répondit Frigga. Nous aurons dû mieux comprendre comme tu as dû souffrir de découvrir tes origines de cette manière, mais tu sais, jotun ou asgardien… Cette famille est la tienne.

Pour toute réponse, Loki frémit et malgré les douleurs que cela entraîna dans son corps blessé, il se recroquevilla sur la droite en direction de son frère pour se mettre à pleurer. Thor comprit toute sa douleur et, dans un mouvement qu'il ne calcula pas, il se laissa tomber allongé sur le bord du lit de son frère pour glisser doucement un bras sous son cou et l'attirer contre lui.

\- Ne pleure plus.

Le jeune homme frémit. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui obéir, mais ces larmes représentaient tous les mois de torture où il avait cru qu'il ne les reverrait jamais et il murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Ils voulaient effacer mes souvenirs pour faire de moi, un bon soldat.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement son frère, touché de le voir aussi bouleversé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu sans eux ? Je ne voulais pas vous oublier…

Odin frémit d'entendre ces quelques mots de la bouche de son jeune fils, tout ce qu'il avait traversé à cause de lui le hanterait longtemps et Thor le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais pu m'oublier petit frère… Parce que je t'aime.

Loki frémit.

\- Je t'aime Thor.

Son frère sourit, déplaçant avec douceur une main sur sa nuque pour le laisser poser sa tête dans son cou.

\- Alors ne tremble plus, tout est fini.

Tout en observant ses fils, Frigga se laissa retomber assise sur lit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ces quelques mots, échangés par ses enfants lui montrant à quel point ils s'aimaient et lui prouvant que, désormais, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

 **Bon et bien voilà ! Cette fois vous êtes arrivé à la fin de la version UA de cette histoire. Alors, cela vous a-t-il plu et qu'elle fin préférez-vous ?**

 **Quelques explications peut-être... Pour Thanos, Loki est quelqu'un d'intéressant avant tout à cause de ses pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qui lui permettent de pouvoir se rendre sur Terre sans utiliser le Bifrost, un vaisseau ou la pierre qu'il veut à tous prix obtenir, mais les utiliser le "vide" comme on peut le voir au début d'Avengers où il ne semble pas au mieux. Entre les tortures de Thanos et le fait d'être obligé de pousser ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter, on comprends qu'il est l'air presque "malade".**

 **Partant de cette idée et sachant que Frigga est celle qui lui a enseigné, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser ce pouvoir-là pour envoyer Thor retrouver son frère et le ramener.**

 **voilà !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
